


Emotichromism

by Ainis_Adr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Mute Jared (temporarily), Top Jensen, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainis_Adr/pseuds/Ainis_Adr
Summary: Emoticromatismo- la capacidad de proyectar las emociones a través del color de pelo. Jared es uno de los pocos millones de personas en el mundo que muestra sus emociones de esta manera. Lo hace único, pero se han burlado de él a lo largo de su juventud y la muerte de su madre lo ha llevado a caer en el silencio. Su padre, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, haría cualquier cosa por ver a su hijo feliz de nuevo. Incluyendo hacer un trato con el millonario Jensen Ackles, sin tener en cuenta lo que su hijo quiere o necesita. Por supuesto y como siempre, está el tipo malo que lo vuelve todo del revés -aka Tahmoh Penikett.Que comience la historia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emotichromism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574934) by [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01). 



> Hola! Aquí traigo la traducción de Emotichromism de la autora dont_hate_me01 que ha tenido la amabilidad de autorizarme a traducir y que espero disfrutéis mucho. Ella la escribió para SPN_Reversebang Challenge 2016.  
> Tenéis el enlace a la versión original por si alguien quiere leerla en inglés.  
> Por supuesto todo el crédito del fic es para la autora. Yo sólo me limito a traducirla y espero hacerlo lo mejor posible.
> 
> Disclaimers- esto es una obra de ficción. Ni la autora ni yo ganamos absolutamente nada

Emotichromism

Por dont_hate_me01

Resumen

 

**Emoticromatismo** \- la capacidad de proyectar las emociones a través del color de pelo.  
Jared es uno de los pocos millones de personas en el mundo que muestran sus emociones de esta manera. Lo hace único, pero se han burlado de él a lo largo de su juventud y la muerte de su madre, lo ha hecho caer en el silencio. Su padre, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, haría cualquier cosa por ver feliz a su hijo otra vez. Incluido hacer un trato con el millonario Jensen Ackles, sin tener en cuenta lo que su hijo quiere o necesita. Por supuesto, como siempre, está el tipo malo que lo vuelve todo del revés- aka Tahmoh Penikett.  
Que comience la historia.

 

**Capítulo 1**

**Nueva** **York - Presente 2017**

 

Jeffrey miró por la gran ventana, hacia la piscina. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. Se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos aterrizaron en una foto enmarcada sobre el escritorio, a su lado y la recogió. "Todavía está de luto, Mona, y no tengo ni idea de que hacer para ayudarlo". Suspiró mientras presionaba la foto contra su pecho.  
"Te extraño tanto".  
Colocó la foto en su sitio y caminó alrededor del escritorio para tomar asiento. Varios documentos necesitaban su atención, pero hizo todo a un lado. Jeffrey se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

_Wild Coast, Sudáfrica- hace 27 años_

_"Realmente no deberías teñir tu cabello tanto. Le causarás un daño permanente y también dañaras el medio ambiente ". Él no quiso que sonara como una reprimenda, pero lo había declarado como si fuese un hecho._

_La joven se volvió y Jeffrey tragó saliva. Aunque sus ojos se veían secos, estaban llenos de pena. No podía ayudarla pero se acercó a ella. Mantuvo sus movimientos lentos y sonrió cuando ella no se alejó. "Vamos a sentarnos". La llevó de la mano hasta un par de tumbonas que estaban detrás de ellos. Esperó a que ella se sentará primero antes de tomar asiento él mismo. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado._

_Ella lo miró largo rato. "Menos del 0,06 por ciento de la población mundial tiene la capacidad de mostrar sus emociones de una manera que ningún otro ser vivo es capaz de hacerlo". Ella inclinó la cabeza. "¿Sabes cómo?" Preguntó con voz argentina._

_Jeffrey sacudió la cabeza. "No"._

_Se tocó el cabello y llevó una hebra del mismo hacia delante envolviéndola alrededor de su dedo índice antes de dejarla ir, acomodándola a un lado de su cara._

_Él frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir. Jeffrey iba a hablar cuando ella se le adelantó_.

_"No voy a dañar nunca el medio ambiente con los colores de mi pelo. Nuestro planeta es sagrado, debemos respetarlo. Sin él, no hay vida, sin vida, no hay un nosotros ". Ella alzó los ojos y sostuvo su mirada. Nunca antes había visto ese color. Por primera vez entendió cuando la gente decía que alguien tiene los ojos jade._

_Ella siguió hablando mientras él permanecía callado._

_"Tres millones y medio de personas". Se encogió de hombros. "No es mucho. De hecho es muy poco". Ella jugó con su pelo. "Por supuesto, es tan raro. La mayoría de la gente no es consciente de ello; de nosotros ". Bajó los ojos. "En el momento en el que se dan cuenta las cosas cambian y no siempre es para mejor.". Suspiró. "Al menos es mejor ahora, no mucho mejor, pero vamos consiguiéndolo". Ella bufó, y aunque eso era algo que una joven nunca debía hacer, lo hizo con estilo. Se sonrojó. "Lo siento, eso ha sido grosero"._

_"Estás perdonada". Contestó Jeffrey. Él sonrió, mientras que ella rió suavemente._

_"Te preocupas por el medio ambiente". Lo dijo con convicción. Parecía que, de momento, no iba a decirle como menos del 0,06 por ciento de la población mundial proyectaba sus emociones._

_"Como has dicho, sin tierra no sobreviviremos". Repitió sus palabras mirando a su alrededor. "Hay tantos materiales naturales que podríamos usar. Pero los ignoramos y en lugar de eso nos centramos en cosas como el plástico, que no es degradable. Eso dañara nuestro medio ambiente no sólo a corto plazo sino más específicamente a largo plazo". Se volvió para enfrentarla. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué no usar lo que la naturaleza nos ha dado?". Él alzó la vista hacia el cielo. "Como el sol. Es una fuente de energía pura. Usarlo nos daría electricidad, o el viento. Ambos son perfectos para nuestras necesidades, pero preferimos depender de la energía nuclear para satisfacerlas"._

_Ella sonrió. "Me gustas". Se puso en pie. "Gracias". Declaró este simple hecho antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse._

_"¡Espera!" Gritó Jeffrey. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Él corrió hacia ella._

_"Mona". Sonrió de nuevo y se metió el cabello detrás de la oreja._

_Jeffrey le devolvió la sonrisa. "Soy Jeff"._

_Mona sacudió la cabeza. "Eres más un Jeffrey que un Jeff". Se volvió, alejándose de nuevo. Sus caderas se movieron suavemente mientras se dirigía a la playa._

_Jeffrey sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego frunció el ceño. Su pelo ya no era gris sino de un rosa claro. Parpadeó y cuando volvió a mirar había desaparecido. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo quieto en el mismo sitio, pensando en la chica llamada Mona._

Jeffrey sonrió. Durante días la buscó, sin éxito. Finalmente le contó a su padre lo que había visto y el anciano le explicó el fenómeno que había presenciado. No podía creer que no lo supiera, pero tampoco le importaba. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que volver a verla. Y lo hizo. Su segundo encuentro duró toda la noche y al final de sus respectivas vacaciones estaban locamente enamorados. Hasta el día en que murió, todavía estaban enamorados.

"Nuestro chico necesita salir de aquí. Necesita encontrarse de nuevo. Pero lo más importante, necesita encontrar el amor". Jeffrey sonrió y buscó el teléfono en su escritorio. Tenía una idea. Era hora de que su hijo volviera a ser feliz y si de paso conseguía un yerno, que era lo que presentía que iba a pasar, entonces todo estaría bien en su vida.

 

***********

**  
Ático Ackles. Washington D.C**

 

-¡Eres un auténtico cabrón, Jensen Ackles!

El jarrón voló sobre su cabeza antes de que se rompiera en pedazos. Jensen se enderezó y se encogió de hombros.

-Te lo dije desde el principio, sin ataduras.

-Y ahora me haces a un lado sin pensártelo dos veces.

-No hagas una escena, es inapropiado. -Jensen suspiró y levantó la mano. -Eso ha sido grosero, me disculpo.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza y con mano temblorosa, apartó las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos.

-He sido una estúpida. -cruzó los brazos levantando sus pechos. - Estaba debidamente advertida, pero pensé que podría manejarlo. No eres un cabrón, Jensen, yo soy una tonta.

Agarró sus tacones de aguja y caminó descalza hacia la puerta.

-Me voy. -no miró atrás mientras abría la puerta y salía. Esta se cerró con un suave clic.

Jensen dejó escapar el aliento. "Es mejor así". No tenía ni idea de si quería decir esas palabras para sí mismo o para la mujer que acababa de salir de su vida. Se volvió y caminó hasta el ventanal, que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo, apoyándose en el cristal. Permaneció allí mucho tiempo y solo se volvió cuando su teléfono sonó. Jensen suspiró cuando vio el nombre que destellaba en la pantalla. Por un momento se le cruzó el pensamiento de ignorar la llamada, pero sabía que eso no era aceptable.

-Es demasiado temprano para que estés levantada, Danni. Especialmente un domingo.

-La cagaste de nuevo.

-¿Qué? -Jensen se pasó la mano por la cara. -¿De verdad? ¿Vas a empezar con eso ahora?

Un suave suspiró fue el único sonido que oyó a través del pequeño altavoz.

-Lo siento.

-Yo también. -Jensen miró su reloj. -tengo que irme. Hablamos más tarde.

Danneel se echó a reír. -Te llamaré, porque si tengo que esperar a que me llames tú esperaré mucho. -se aclaró la garganta. -Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

-Danni, suenas como Misha. -Jensen sonrió aunque ella no podía verlo. -pero lo sé y lo aprecio. -Su teléfono zumbó. - Tengo otra llamada entrante, te llamo más tarde.

Se lo iba a comer cuando la volviera a ver. Respondió a la segunda llamada.

-Si me llamas para decirme que soy estúpido, entonces puedes dejarlo justo ahí. Lo sé.

-¿Qué? Oh, déjame adivinar, ¿la cagaste otra vez? -Steve Carlson suspiró. -nada nuevo. Pero no, no te estoy llamando para decirte que eres estúpido, eso ya lo sabes. Acabo de hablar con Jim Beaver y tuvimos una charla muy interesante. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

-Tengo otra reunión programada en cuarenta minutos, ¿quedamos para almorzar?

Se preguntó qué querría Jim Beaver. El viejo abogado tenía algunos grandes clientes, pero no podía pensar en nada que le interesara hablar con él en ese momento.

-No, no la tienes.

Jensen suspiró. -Sólo porque tu marido esté tumbado junto a ti no significa que no tenga reuniones a las que asistir, Steve.

-No está acostado a mi lado. Está nadando y si se entera que sales sin él te va a matar.

-Y él sólo lo sabrá si te chivas. -Jensen suspiró. -Voy a ir a la cita. Tienen aparcamiento cubierto con buena seguridad. Estaré allí unos treinta minutos y luego regresaré directamente.

Steve gruñó. -Luego ven con nosotros. Voy a empezar con la comida. Y no le diré nada a Chris.

Jensen gimió al oír la voz de Christian de fondo. -"¿Decirme qué?" Él suspiró.

-Estaré en tu casa dentro de una hora. Adiós. -Sacudió la cabeza y sacó la llamada de su mente. Buscó las llaves, las encontró y salió por la puerta.

 

*******

 

**Nueva York. Presente 2017**

 

-¿Jared? -preguntó Jeffrey mientras salía a la terraza superior y se sentaba junto a su hijo de veinte años. -Te has saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo, ¿no tienes hambre? -pasó un brazo por los hombros del joven y lo dejó allí.

Jared sacudió la cabeza y se apoyó en el hombro de su padre.

-Ojalá supiera cómo ayudarte, hijo. -Jeffrey apretó el hombro de Jared. -Tengo una idea. Pienso que te va venir bien, pero sin presión, ¿entendido?

Una vez más, sólo obtuvo un asentimiento, pero después de seis meses de no escuchar ni una sola palabra de Jared, Jeffrey estaba acostumbrado a este método de comunicación.

-Hace unos meses, me jacté de algunos de tus nuevos bocetos y planes con algunos de mis socios de negocios. Jim también los vio y tu tío estaba muy impresionado. Incluso sacó algunas fotos de ellos. La historia corta es que él los mostró y tienes una oferta de trabajo. -Levantó las manos cuando el humor de Jared cambio a uno de absoluta sospecha. -Sin presión, Jared. Sólo escúchame. -el estado de ánimo de Jared permaneció sin cambios y Jeffrey siguió adelante. -Industrias Ackles tienen un puesto de interno para un arquitecto. Son conscientes de que no has terminado tu licenciatura, pero están dispuestos a tenerte trabajando en su estudio hasta que tengas tu título. También están dispuestos a ayudarte con tus exámenes de licenciatura y contratarte después como arquitecto a tiempo completo. -Jeffrey se aclaró la garganta. -Tienes que alejarte de aquí, Jared. Necesitas empezar a vivir de nuevo, y estar aquí no funciona. Te estás desvaneciendo delante de mis ojos, muchacho, y eso me está matando. No puedo perderte. Eres todo lo que me queda. Por favor, piénsalo. Es todo lo que te pido.

Jared se apartó de su padre y se puso de pie. Se pasó la mano por el pelo apartando los mechones que amenazaban con taparle los ojos. Podía ver que su cabello era naranja y decidió calmarse. Sabía que su padre sólo tenía la mejor intención. Cuando su pelo cambió al habitual gris luto, metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y asintió una vez antes de alejarse. Tenía mucho que pensar.

Jeffrey suspiró mientras Jared se alejaba. Él había hecho lo que había podido. El resto dependía de Jared y de lo que Jim podía hacer. Tenía que ayudar a su hijo, era la única manera de que Jared volviera a vivir. Jeffrey sólo podía esperar que Jared no descubriera toda la verdad sobre el puesto de interno. Probablemente su hijo no le perdonaría jamás si descubría lo que Jeffrey había hecho. Se puso de pie y volvió a entrar en la casa. Tenía que hacer más llamadas.

 

*****

 

-¿En serio?

Jensen tomó otro bocado de su ensalada mientras miraba de nuevo el contrato que tenía en la mano. Jim Beaver se lo había enviado a Steve justo antes de que Jensen llegara.

Steve tarareó y tragó saliva antes de responder.

-Si, por décima vez, en serio. -sonrió cuando Jensen puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué piensas de esto? - Jensen miró a Christian. El hombre seguía enfadado porque había ido a una reunión sin que él estuviera presente, pero al menos sólo fulminó a Jensen con la mirada y no lo amenazó con algo violento.

-Digo que hay otro motivo detrás de esa oferta. No aceptes. -Se acercó y cogió un pedazo de pan de ajo.

-¿Qué motivo puede haber? -Jensen frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé, Jensen, pero maldita sea, ¿qué estúpido puede ser pensar que JD Morgan está ofreciendo la mayor parte de su negocio multimillonario con la frágil condición de emplear a su hijo durante un año y un día? Es un duro hombre de negocios y esa oferta no tiene ningún sentido comercial. Ni siquiera tiene sentido común.

Jensen reflexionó sobre las palabras de Christian. -¿Qué sabemos del hijo?

Steve le entregó su tablet a Jensen y le explicó lo que había podido averiguar mientras Jensen miraba las diferentes fotos y artículos sobre el joven.

-Jared Tristan Morgan es el único hijo del multimillonario Jeffrey Dean Morgan y su esposa Mona Padalecki. Acaba de cumplir veinte años y se graduó en la escuela secundaria a los dieciséis. Ese mismo año cambió legalmente su apellido a Padalecki debido a razones personales, una de ellas el hecho de que quería hacerse su propio nombre. Después de su graduación, comenzó su Licenciatura en Arquitectura y está en el último año. Toma nota, es una licenciatura de cinco años y la está haciendo en tres, aunque por lo que sé no se va a graduar a finales de este verano. -Steve suspiró. -Su madre falleció hace seis meses, debido a un cáncer. Desde que se lo diagnosticaron no ha ido a ninguna clase. Se rumorea que lo está pasando sumamente mal.

-Esa es otra razón para no aceptar la oferta. El chico ni siquiera tiene una licenciatura que lo avale. ¿Cómo va a trabajar para ti?

Steve habló antes de que Jensen pudiera.

-Mira esto. -tomó el tablet de Jensen y se lo dio a su marido. -Estos son algunos de los diseños que hizo en los últimos años. Se ha ganado de forma justa cada uno de los elogios por sus diseños y una de las nuevas oficinas satélites de Morgan Inc. fue diseñada por Jared, además de implicarse personalmente en toda la construcción. Es un activo para cualquier empresa y seriamos estúpidos si no lo aceptáramos como aprendiz.

-Y después de un año se va con todos sus diseños y Jensen se queda sin nada.

-No es cierto, bebé. Hay una cláusula muy específica en el contrato que establece que cualquier diseño hecho por Jared sigue siendo propiedad de Ackles Architecture tras su marcha. No podrá reclamar ningún diseño para sí mismo. Jensen tiene que emplearlo como arquitecto y también ayudar con sus exámenes de licenciatura. Si Jared decide no quedarse y trabajar para Jensen, otra cláusula dice que durante cinco años, tras su partido, no puede trabajar ni abrir su propio estudio de arquitectura dentro del estado de Virginia.

Christian se quedó boquiabierto ante esa información.

-¿Y el chico está de acuerdo con eso?

-Se le explicará antes de que comience a trabajar para Jensen.

Jensen miró los diseños junto a Christian. Tenía que aceptar que estaba impresionado.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué mi compañía?

-No quiero parecer como si te estuviera imitando pero, ¿en serio? Cogiste una empresa de arquitectura tú solo y la convertiste en la principal firma de arquitectura del país, mientras que, a la vez, te convertías en uno de los millonarios más jóvenes. Te das cuenta de que has aparecido en la lista FORBES de millonarios menores de treinta y cinco años, ¿no?

Jensen volvió a rodar los ojos. -Conseguir las acciones para controlar la empresa de Morgan realmente pondría a la compañía en el mapa. -se recostó en la silla. -¿Jim Beaver está disponible para contestar preguntas?

-Está dispuesto a volar y a conocerte en persona. -respondió Steve.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con él.

Jensen volvió a mirar la foto de Jared. Había algo en los ojos del joven que hablaba de vulnerabilidad y Jensen no podía evitar sentirse protector con él. Sonrió al ver el cabello púrpura y se preguntó si era parte de una etapa rebelde o si estaba haciendo algún tipo de declaración. Parecía rato, pero al mismo tiempo le sentaba bien a Jared. Sólo esperaba que cuando llegara a Washington, llevará su color de pelo normal, el que fuera, pero con la coloración de Jared apostaba que era de un marrón chocolate profundo. Algo le revoloteó en el estómago y no pudo evitar tener la esperanza de que el joven viniera a trabajar con él. No podía esperar a conocerlo en persona.

 

*******

 

Jared sacó el bloc de dibujo, un carboncillo en la mano y otro detrás de la oreja. Se concentró en el papel que tenía frente a él y rápidamente empezó a trazar los primeros esbozos de lo que podía ver en su mente. La mayoría de los artistas y arquitectos usaban lápiz para hacer los primeros esbozos. Jared lo odiaba. Él utilizaba carboncillo de principio a fin. Sólo cuando terminaba el primer boceto lo hacía a lápiz y tinta. Sabía cómo utilizar el software disponible, pero prefería trabajar con sus propias manos antes que con el ordenador. Eso fue lo que lo hizo destacar de otros estudiantes. Jared estaba más en contacto con sus creaciones que cualquier otra persona. Las ideas que se le ocurrían cobraban vida en el papel. El hecho de que estuviera en la parte superior de su clase en todos los módulos, tanto los obligatorios como los optativos, lo hizo aún más especial.  
Eso había sido sido hasta hacia seis meses, cuando su madre murió. No había vuelto a ir a una sola clase y no le importaba. Se suponía que debía graduarse al final del verano, pero ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería terminar sus estudios. Le daba la sensación de que no había sido sólo tío Jim el que había tenido mano en la oferta que su padre había compartido con él. Jeffrey Dean Morgan tenía un nombre lo suficientemente importante como para conseguir por su cuenta una oferta como la que le había presentado a Jared. Esa había sido una de las razones por las que se había cambiado legalmente el apellido por el de soltera de su madre justo después de cumplir los dieciséis años. Sus padres consintieron el cambio, ya que para Jared era muy difícil ser visto como una persona independiente al llevar el apellido Morgan. Con un padre multimillonario, no sólo aumentaba significativamente la posibilidad de ser secuestrado, sino que cada logro alcanzado por Jared podría ser cuestionado con comentarios que dirían que el único motivo por el que conseguía tan altos honores era por ser quien era. Ahora él era otro estudiante normal, un poco más anónimo, lo que lo protegía del mundo exterior.

Jared miró el bloc que tenía sobre las rodillas y gimió. Una vez más, la imagen del papel no era lo que quería dibujar. Con una respiración enfadada, arrancó la hoja y la arrugó. Disgustado consigo mismo, la arrojó. Sería inútil como aprendiz si no conseguía centrar su mente. Tal vez debería abandonar, pero entonces, ¿qué haría? Él nunca había podido estar sin hacer nada, aunque si mirabas su comportamiento los últimos seis meses, parecía como si hubiese estado haciendo eso exactamente.  
Se inclinó y tomó de nuevo el papel desechado. Lo alisó y miró la cara que había dibujado. Era el rostro de su madre. Aunque estaba dibujado en carboncillo, podía ver los colores en su mente. Su cabello era negro, su piel blanca como el papel, su boca una mueca de dolor. Esa era la imagen atrapada en su mente, la última vez que vio a su madre viva antes de morir. Seis semanas, ese había sido el tiempo que le había llevado al cáncer invadir su cuerpo y llevarse a la persona que más lo había entendido.

" _Mamá_ ", la palabra vibró a través de su alma, mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de evitar el llanto. Ya no era un niño, sino un joven. Ya no podía esconderse detrás de sus lágrimas. Pero era tan difícil. La extrañaba tanto.

Durante lo que pareció una vida entera, Jared permaneció acurrucado mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones. Odiaba ser uno del menos del 0,05 por ciento de la población mundial que mostraba sus emociones a través de su color de pelo.  
Cuando era pequeño, le encantaba la forma en que su cabello podía cambiar de color, pero luego, llegaron sus años de adolescencia y todo cambio. El hecho de que eso podría ser utilizado para reconocerlo, le hizo incluso usar pelucas hacía unos años, así como productos para el cabello, que no funcionaban.  
Finalmente, había logrado controlar sus emociones y fue tan lejos como para sentirse deliberadamente infeliz, de tal manera que su cabello era negro como el carbón, pero luego encontró la paz , sobre todo a través de su arte y su color de cabello se estableció en un marrón oscuro -un pelo de color normal- y sincronizó su equilibrio con la naturaleza.  
Eso fue hasta que su mundo se volvió del revés y desde entonces, él no tenía control sobre sus emociones, ningún control sobre su color de pelo. Era de un gris ceniza para mostrar que estaba de duelo, pero en un instante podía cambiar y todos a su alrededor sabrían como se sentía. Lo odiaba.  
Jared se enderezó y se arqueó en silencio, mientras sus músculos se quejaban por su inactividad durante las últimas dos horas. Su padre tenía razón. Tenía que escapar de aquí. Tenía que ir a algún lugar nuevo y empezar de cero. Sólo podría mejorar, nada más podría ir mal, ¿verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Ackles Architecture: 2 días más tarde**

 

-Jim -Jensen sonrió, levantándose, cuando Danni acompañó al abogado a su oficina. Había tenido mucha relación con el hombre y lo tenía en muy alta estima.

-Jensen -Jim le estrechó la mano. -Gracias por recibirme.

-Tengo que decir que es una transacción comercial muy interesante, la que me has presentado. Por un lado, quiero firmar en la proverbial línea de puntos, pero algo me dice que no tengo toda la historia. -Jensen señaló los cómodos sillones que se encontraban a un lado de la habitación, mientras alcanzaba la cafetera que había dejado Danni sobre una pequeña mesa.

-¿Por qué crees que me ofrecí a venir a hablar contigo? -Jim cogió una taza grande y suspiró mientras el aroma llegaba a su nariz. -Siempre tienes las más deliciosas marcas de café.

-Tu punto débil. Uno que no tengo miedo de explotar. -Jensen se puso serio. -¿Cual es toda la historia?

-¿Qué parte? -suspiró Jim -No me mal interpretes, yo era el responsable de asegurarme de que los diseños de Jared se conocieran. Es un joven talentoso como el infierno y merece que su nombre se mencione junto a arquitectos como Miguel Ángel, Zaha Hadid, Bjarke Ingels y David Adjaye. Pero, el contrato que tuve que redactar..., aconsejé a Jeffrey que no lo hiciera, pero ese hombre es lo más testarudo que he conocido. -Se inclinó hacia atrás. -¿Qué sabes de Jared?

Jensen se encogió de hombros.

-No mucho. Hasta hace dos días, sabía que Jeffrey tenía un hijo, pero ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Ahora sé que su madre falleció de cáncer y que él es una especie de genio, pero eso es todo.

-Él es realmente un genio, pero no lo dice. Hace todo lo posible para que la gente no lo note. Tiene un coeficiente intelectual de 172 y sé que eres consciente de que se graduó a los dieciséis. Debería haber sido a los doce, pero debido a que sufrió un fuerte bulling cuando era pequeño, rechazó ir a la escuela o ser escolarizado en casa. Durante tres años, se quedó en casa antes de hacerse la prueba a los quince y colocarse en la clase Senior para completar el último año. Una vez más, fue intimidado, pero esta vez lo superó y se graduó con el resto de su grupo.  
Cuando comenzó a estudiar, las cosas mejoraron y en realidad, salió del cascarón, incluso logró hacer un amigo o dos, algo que no tenía cuando era niño.

-Sin faltar al respeto, pero parece un poco cobarde.

Jim se echó a reír.

-Puede ser socialmente torpe, pero no es un cobarde, ni extremadamente tímido, ni ningún otro nombre con el que quieras etiquetarlo. Es un joven duro. Endurecido de formas que ni te imaginas. Sus emociones están atenuadas, a menos que sepas buscar. Y es distante. Algunos dicen que es grosero, pero no lo es. -Jim se inclinó hacia delante. -Si quieres conocerlo mejor, hazlo a través de sus diseños, delibera con él sobre los aspectos positivos y negativos de un diseño. Anímalo a hablar sobre otras maravillas arquitectónicas y te sorprenderá con sus conocimientos. Ponlo en una habitación llena de gente y pídele que se mezcle. No dirá ni una palabra. No porque no pueda mantener una conversación, sino porque no le interesa mezclarse y hablar de tonterías cotidianas.

Jensen permaneció en silencio y sorbió su café.

-Todo en ese contrato son ventajas para mí y para mí empresa, ¿por qué?

-Por lo mucho que Jeffrey ama a su hijo. -Jim se pasó la mano por la cara. -Jeffrey adoraba el suelo que su esposa pisaba y Jared hacia lo mismo. Era una mujer asombrosa, una dura mujer de negocios, pero una esposa y una madre amorosa. Jared se tomó su muerte muy mal. Mona era su mejor amiga. -Jim bajó la cabeza. -Jared no ha pronunciado una sola palabra en los últimos seis meses. Y quiero decir literalmente, ni una palabra. Es como si ya no pudiera hablar. Todos los médicos dicen lo mismo, es psicológico, pero hasta que él no asuma su dolor no hay nada que puedan hacer.

-Entonces, ¿cómo demonios quieres que me comuniqué con él? -Jensen se puso de pie. Cuanto más escuchaba a Jim, menos inclinado se sentía a firmar el contrato.

-Tiene otras maneras de comunicarse, pero con la gente que no le es familiar, normalmente escribe lo que quiere decir.

Jensen gruñó frustrado.

-Explícame lo de la participación mayoritaria en Morgan Industries. -Tenía que pensar en Jared un poco más.

-Esa es una de las partes con las que no estoy de acuerdo y es también una de las partes en las que Jeffrey insiste. -Jim cerró los ojos un momento. -Jeffrey está listo para retirarse, pero quiere entregar la parte mayoritaria de su compañía a alguien en quien pueda confiar.

-Me he perdido, Jim. Si Jeffrey y yo hemos pasado una hora juntos, ya es mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo puede confiar en mí?

-No lo hace. -Jim levantó la mano cuando Jensen frunció el ceño. -Jeff conoció a Mona en un viaje de vacaciones hace veintisiete años. Se enamoró de inmediato y el romántico que hay en él quiere lo mismo para Jared. Cree que quien haga feliz a Jared será a quien pueda confiar su compañía.

-¿Así que está vendiendo a su propio hijo? -Jensen caminó por su despacho.

-Eso le pregunté yo también, pero no, no es eso. Si sucede que eres tú el que hace feliz a Jared, entonces conseguirás las acciones. Sino, tendrías que mantener todos los diseños de Jared, él seguiría siendo empleado tuyo y la persona con la que al final Jared se quede, quien quiera que sea, obtendría las acciones.

-Sabes que eso es ridículo. -Jensen negó con la cabeza. -Cualquier estafador puede darle a Jared gato por liebre y terminar con una compañía de mil millones de dólares a su nombre. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso, no sólo con su legado, sino a su propia sangre?

-¿Sabías que cinco investigadores distintos han examinado tus antecedentes en las últimas semanas? Puedo decirte exactamente lo que tenías para almorzar cualquier jueves de las últimas semanas. Jeffrey hará lo mismo con cualquier otra persona que demuestre interés en Jared.

-¿Y qué pasa _si hago feliz_ a Jared durante un período de tiempo, consigo las acciones y luego lo echo?

-Jeffrey te perseguirá personalmente y te matará. -Dijo Jim con seriedad.

Jensen tragó saliva. Algo en la forma en la que Jim dijo esa frase le hizo darse cuenta de que el hombre hablaba totalmente en serio. Involuntariamente dio un paso atrás.

-No me interesan los hombres.

Jim resopló. -Eres animal de fiestas, Jensen. No tienes reparos en acostarte con hombres o con mujeres y lo has hecho muchas veces. Tuviste tu último novio hace dos años, pero sí te interesan los hombres.

-¿Qué almorcé el martes de hace dos semanas?

Jim cogió su smartphone y buscó el correo electrónico que le habían enviado.

-Fue el cumpleaños de tu asistente, Danneel Harris. La llevaste a su restaurante taiwanés favorito. Tomaste un tazón de Lurou y Danneel la tortilla de ostras. También tomó un bubble tea y tú pastel de piña de postre.

Jensen se echó hacia atrás. -¿Todavía estoy siendo vigilado? -No iba a mostrar su incomodidad.

-No, Jeff sólo lo hizo para chequearte. Nada más.

Jensen asintió con la cabeza. La información no le hizo sentirse más seguro. Seguía inquieto.

-¿Y qué tiene que decir Jared de todo esto?

Jim se removió en el sofá, parecía incómodo de nuevo. Finalmente, habló.

-A veces los padres tienen que hacer cosas para mantener a sus hijos a salvo.

-¿Y qué diablos significa eso? -preguntó Jensen con el ceño fruncido.

-Significa que tu compañía le está ofreciendo un trabajo y eso es todo. -Jim se puso de pie. -Y así es como se va a quedar, Jensen. Jared permanecerá en la oscuridad sobre el resto de las condiciones de este acuerdo.

-Sabes que nunca es buena idea mantener algo así en silencio. ¿Qué va a hacer Jeffrey si Jared lo descubre?

-No tengo ni idea. -Abotonó la chaqueta de su traje. -¿Quieres firmar?

Jensen volvió a pasear. -Tengo que conocer a Jared.

Jim asintió con la cabeza. -Recibirás una invitación hoy, más tarde. Jeffrey es anfitrión de una cena de caridad el viernes por la noche. Lo encontrarás allí. -No le dio a Jensen la oportunidad de responder, siguió hablando. -No hace falta que me acompañes. - Asintió cortésmente con la cabeza antes de abrir las grandes puertas de la oficina y salió.

Jensen permaneció quieto en el mismo lugar. Vio como Jim salía de su oficina y finalmente se movió hasta su escritorio donde se sentó con dificultad. Se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y él era el único que podía tomar la decisión final.

 

**Nueva York: Residencia Morgan. Viernes por la noche**

 

Jared se apoyó en el pilar y miró a la multitud que se extendía por las terrazas. La mayoría de la gente tenía una u otra bebida en las manos y todos se estaban mezclando. Sus manos subieron hasta la corbata que llevaba alrededor del cuello. La odiaba y el hecho de que fuera real hacia que se sintiera más constreñido.

-Se supone que debes mezclarte. -dijo una voz burbujeante a su lado.

Jared se volvió y puso los ojos en blanco, pero se inclinó y tiró de la pequeña mujer que estaba a su lado abrazándola con fuerza.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Jared. -Genevieve sonrió ante el color de pelo de su mejor amigo antes de que el rosa se volviera más gris que nunca.

-¿Alguna razón en particular por la que no te estás mezclando? -Ella dio un paso atrás y lo besó en la mejilla antes de alejarse. Tenía una copa de champán en la mano.

Jared resopló y se encogió de hombros. No necesitaba decirle que no estaba de humor para mezclarse. En realidad, conocía a la mayoría de la gente que asistía al evento. Había sido uno de los favoritos de su madre. Sólo de pensar en ella su cabello se volvió de un gris más profundo.

-Lo sé, amigo. -Genevieve alargó la mano y la puso sobre la suya. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Hay un chico caliente que no conozco muy bien. Vamos a verlo. -Sonrió. -Sólo recuerda que yo lo vi primero, así que tengo la primera oportunidad.

Jared sacudió la cabeza y volvió a apoyarse contra el pilar.

-Oh, no, no. -Genevieve lo cogió de la mano y empezó a arrastrarlo tras ella. -Vamos a echarle un vistazo, porque necesito a mi compinche para espantarlo si resulta ser espeluznante. No quieres que alguien espeluznante venga a por mí, ¿verdad, Jared?

Ella giró los ojos, parecía un poco petulante, pero luego sonrió cuando Jared le sacó la lengua. No se resistió cuando lo empujó escaleras abajo y salieron al aire libre.

**********

Jensen se volvió cuando Chris le dio un codazo en el costado. -¿Qué? - susurró con ferocidad. Estaba de mal humor y sólo había ido al evento después de que Chris casi lo hubiera tenido que arrastrar hasta la limusina que le esperaba. Todavía no había decidido que iba a hacer con el negocio y odiaba estar tan indeciso.

-El chico. -Christian señaló donde estaban reunidas un grupo de personas. Jared estaba de pie junto a una joven que no le llegaba al hombro. Era alto, más de seis pies.

-¿Por qué se teñiría alguien el pelo de gris? -Preguntó Jensen en voz alta y suspiró mientras Chris no sólo lo ignoraba, sino que se dirigía hacia el grupo del que Jared formaba parte. Cuando se acercaron se dio cuenta de que su anfitrión también estaba allí. Se las arregló para sonreír cuando Morgan lo vio.

-Jensen. -Jeffrey saludó al joven con una sonrisa e inmediatamente se volvió hacia Jared. -Déjame presentarte a mi hijo, Jared. -esperó a que Jared se acercara a estrechar la mano de Jensen antes de continuar. -Jared, este es Jensen Ackles el dueño de Ackles Architecture de Washington D.C. Es la compañía que está interesada en darte la pasantía. -Sabiendo que Jared no iba a responder, Jeffrey se volvió hacia Jensen. -Gracias por venir, Jensen. Veo que ya tienes algo de beber.

Jensen asintió con la cabeza mientras estrechaba la mano de Jared. El joven tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

-Encantado de conocerte, Jared. Estoy muy impresionado con algunos de tus diseños. -respondió Jensen con una sonrisa. Había echado otro vistazo a algunos de los diseños de Jared y estaba realmente impresionado. Jared tenía un talento fantástico.

Jared no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. De camino hacia el grupo donde su padre se encontraba, Genevieve le había señalado al hombre que había visto antes. Jared estaba de acuerdo, el hombre era algo digno de ser mirado. Se las arregló para ocultar su sorpresa cuando el hombre, no sólo se dirigió a su grupo, sino que resultó ser uno de los arquitectos más prominentes de D.C. Inclinó la cabeza en un saludo y no pudo evitar notar lo fuertes que eran sus manos. Pudo sentir los callos, cuando ellos se estrecharon la mano.

Jared tomó un sorbo de la bebida que Genevieve le había puesto en la mano y tuvo un ataque de tos cuando le dio un largo trago sin darse cuenta de que era whisky. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta unas cuantas veces y cuando levantó la vista encontró la mirada de Jensen puesta sobre él. Rápidamente bajó los ojos, pero tuvo que levantar la vista cuando el hombre habló.

-¿Estás bien?

Jared pudo ver la expresión de preocupación en la cara de Jensen y asintió rápidamente.

-Bien .-sonrió Jensen. -no soy tan excitante con la maniobra de Heimlich.

Jared consiguió sonreír. No podía evitarlo, pero se sentía cómodo con Jensen. Levantó la vista y notó al hombre que estaba unos pasos detrás de Jensen. Tenía el cabello oscuro, atado en una cuidadosa cola de caballo. Incluso a través del traje pudo notar la fuerte constitución del hombre. Sabía lo bastante de guardaespaldas como para reconocer a uno cuando lo veía y ese tipo era, definitivamente, un guardaespaldas. El hombre los miró y sospechó que era más que sólo músculo. Jensen debió notar que lo estaba mirando porque una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Déjame presentarte a uno de mis mejores amigos, Christian Kane. -le dio una palmada en el hombro al hombre. - Este es Jared Morgan. -Jensen se volvió y cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Jared, se dio cuenta de su error. -Lo siento, Jared Padalecki, no Morgan. -sonrió otra vez.

Christian quiso responder, cuando una voz resonante se escuchó justo tras ellos y antes de que incluso pudiera girarse, alguien lo empujó hasta casi hacerlo caer. Se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio y notó como la quietud se instalaba en torno a ellos. La tensión en el aire era casi tangible. Se movió delante de Jensen y luego se dio cuenta de que Jared estaba clavado en el sitio y que su color de pelo, gris hasta hacia un momento, ahora era amarillo, pero fue la expresión en el rostro del joven lo que incitó a Christian a entrar en acción y asegurarse de que Jared también estaba detrás de él. No tuvo que mirar para saber que Jensen había empujado a Jared todavía más atrás.

Los tres hombres miraron como el hombre atravesaba el grupo, ignorando a todos a su alrededor y saludando a Jeffrey en voz alta. Tenía un vaso en la mano, lleno casi hasta el borde y cuando extendió el brazo para agarrar a Jeffrey por el cuello en un abrazo, tomó primero un gran trago del líquido ámbar.

-Jeffrey -gritó. -Cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estas, amigo? ¿Puedes creer que no querían dejarme entrar sin invitación? De verdad, necesitas hablar con tu gente, Jeff. -Ni siquiera se preocupó por la respuesta. Siguió hablando. -¿Dónde está ese hijo tuyo? Vi el reciente galardón que ha ganado y tengo que felicitarlo. ¿Todavía sigue sin hablar? -Miró a su alrededor buscando al objeto de sus preguntas.

Sin vacilar ni un momento, Jeffrey sacudió la cabeza.

-Siento que lo hayas echado de menos, Tahmoh, pero no ha podido quedarse mucho tiempo ya que tenía otro compromiso que atender, pero le informaré de que lo has felicitado.

Jeffrey ignoró la pregunta sobre el habla de Jared mientras se aclaraba la garganta. Sería fácil distraer al desagradable hombre.

-Tenía la impresión de que estabas fuera del país.

Mantuvo un ojo en los hombres que estaban detrás de Penikett y sus hombros se hundieron cuando vio que Jensen y Christian Kane, quien creía era el guardaespaldas de Jensen, conducían a Jared lejos. Él sabía que Jared temía al hombre y si hubiera sabido que Tahmoh Penikett iba a estar en el evento no hubiera podido persuadir a Jared para que asistiera. Concentró su atención en el hombre que tenía delante. Penikett ya se ocupaba de sí mismo, sin preocuparse por nada más.

***********

Una vez dentro de la mansión, Jared se movió entre los dos hombres y suspiró con fuerza. No podía evitar temblar. Tahmoh Penikett tenía una malsana fascinación con él. Siempre quería tocarlo, y había llegado tan lejos, que Jared tuvo que empujarlo físicamente para que el hombre captara la indirecta, pero no duró mucho. Penikett todavía trataba de tocarlo y miraba a Jared cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Jared se aseguraba de no quedarse a solas con el hombre en cualquier situación. Nadie lo sabía, excepto Genevieve y le había hecho prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. Su padre sabía que no le gustaba el hombre, pero no lo que había pasado. Penikett era muy rico e influyente. Jared no quería causarle dificultades a su padre, así que esa era uno de los principales motivos por los que no había dicho una palabra.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Jensen preocupado.

Había tratado con Penikett anteriormente y encontraba al hombre totalmente despreciable. Sabía que muy pocas personas querían estar en compañía de Tahmoh. Desafortunadamente, el hombre tenía un montón de dinero y tendía a aparecer donde estaban los medios de comunicación para asegurarse que era el centro de atención. Él millonario siempre quería poseerte lo que otros tenían para poder decir que era _su_ dueño. Tahmoh no aceptaba una respuesta negativa y Jensen sabía lo difícil que podía ser deshacerse de él cuando quería algo que pertenecía a otra persona. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que Penikett estaría rondando por el círculo de Morgan. No tenía ni idea de por qué Jared había reaccionado de la forma en que lo hizo, pero estaba claro que no quería estar cerca de Tahmoh. Jensen no pudo evitar mirar el cabello de Jared. Todavía permanecía de color amarillo. Frunció el ceño. Podía recordar que cuando era más joven había oído hablar de cierta condición, pero no recordaba cómo se llamaba ni cómo funcionaba.

Jared asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que tenía que darles las gracias por haberse dado cuenta tan rápido de que tenía que salir de allí, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Se vio salvado cuando Genevieve corrió hacia él. La abrazó con fuerza cuando casi saltó a sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien? No sabía que iba a estar aquí. -Genevieve resopló molesta. Le dio otro abrazo y dio un paso atrás. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en los otros dos hombres. -Lo siento. -miró a Jared rápidamente y notó que su pelo volvía a ser gris. Fue una señal suficiente para que volviera a hablar. -Genevieve Córtese, soy una amiga de Jared.

Jensen no podía apartar los ojos del cabello de Jared. Lo había visto cambiar dos veces y todavía no podía recordar la condición. Un codazo en el costado le hizo reaccionar automáticamente.

-Jensen Ackles y este es mi amigo Christian Kane. -le dijo sus nombres, echando otra mirada al pelo de Jared.

Genevieve puso los ojos en blanco al ver lo que el señor Ackles estaba mirando. Quería hacer un comentario insolente, pero sabía que Jared no lo apreciaría.

-Emoticromatismo.

Jensen frunció el ceño y fue como si una luz se encendiera en su cabeza.

-Sí, la capacidad de proyectar sentimientos o emociones a través del color de pelo. -Sonrió a Jared. -Eso es genial.

Genevieve resopló molesta.

-Solamente la gente desinformada pensaría así. ¿Le gustaría ser escudriñado por cada persona que conozca? Preguntas a docenas, a veces incluso que te llamen monstruo. -dejó de divagar cuando una mano se posó en su brazo. Encontró a Jared mirándola con una triste expresión en la cara. -Lo siento, Jared.

-Yo también tengo que disculparme. Fue grosero por mi parte mirar así. Y mi observación no fue un insulto. -Jensen puso la mano sobre el corazón y se inclinó ligeramente.

Genevieve se encontró de pie con la boca entreabierta y aunque el pelo de Jared permaneció gris, se sonrojó con fuerza. Finalmente, volvió a encontrarse la voz. -Disculpas aceptadas. -Cogió la mano de Jared. -¿Quieres salir de aquí, ir a tomar un café?

Jared asintió rápidamente. Sabía que era una grosería, pero no podía soportar la posibilidad de encontrarse con Penikett. Había oído lo que había dicho su padre cuando hizo su escapada. Miró a Genevieve y luego a los dos hombres que seguían de pie junto a ellos.

-¿Les gustaría unirse a nosotros? -preguntó Genevieve con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que no era lo que quería Jared. Se suponía que debía excusarlos a los dos, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Jared sonrojarse y aunque Jensen había mirado a Jared fijamente, no parecía ser un gilipollas como Penikett.

Jensen abrió la boca, pero fue Chris quien respondió primero.

-Hay una nueva panadería de la que hemos oído hablar mucho, pero como no somos de aquí, no hemos tenido oportunidad de ir. Creo que se llama "La Confitería de Shep". ¿Queréis ir allí?

Jensen quería patear s Chris. Sabía exactamente a qué lugar se refería su amigo. Misha había hablado muy bien de ese sitio cuando volvió de Nueva York tras pasar allí una semana. Su otro mejor amigo era un millonario desempleado profesional, que hacia grandes trabajos de caridad, pero era incapaz de mantener un trabajo estable durante más de un día. Afortunadamente, tenía un fideicomiso y las posibilidades de quedarse sin dinero eran muy escasas.  
Sabía que los dos jóvenes los estaban mirando y finalmente consiguió hablar.

-Suena como una idea. Podéis venir con nosotros y más tarde os traemos de vuelta.

Genevieve se echó a reír. -Me encanta esa panadería. He estado intentando que Jared vaya desde que abrieron. Vamos. -Sorprendió a los tres hombres cuando se enganchó al brazo de Christian, dejando a Jared y a Jensen detrás de ellos para que los siguieran.

-Mi madre siempre decía que no es una buena idea hacer esperar a una dama, así que vamos. -Jensen sonrió mientras Jared rodaba los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que Jared quería transmitirle que Genevieve era todo menos una dama. Los cuatro salieron de la mansión y entraron en la limusina de Jensen. Ninguno de ellos vio al hombre que estaba de pie en el balcón del segundo piso mirándolos mientras se alejaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lista del color de pelo de Jared 
> 
> Gris - Luto  
> Rosa - Felicidad  
> Naranja profundo - Desconfianza / Sospecha  
> Amarillo - Miedo  
> Negro - Muerte / Infelicidad extrema  
> Marrón oscuro - Estabilidad  
> Lavanda - Sentirse amado  
> Turquesa - Confianza / Seguridad  
> Ciruela - Rabia, ira  
> Rojo - Excitación


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Ackles Architecture: un mes más tarde**

Jensen estaba detrás de la silla de Jared y miraba mientras el joven estaba ocupado con otro asombroso diseño. Habían conseguido un gran número de nuevos proyectos, eran pequeños, como viviendas unifamiliares, así que era una bendición tener a Jared en el equipo. Jared iba al sitio, pasaba horas allí y cuando volvía entregaba un diseño perfecto detrás de otro. Todos sus clientes habían expresado una gran satisfacción. Jensen se había asegurado de entender cada diseño de Jared, por qué había elegido determinados materiales y podía explicar todo a sus clientes al detalle.

-Realmente tienes un ojo increíble para los detalles, Jared.

Jensen apretó el hombro de Jared sin pensar y luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había estado tratando de mantener las cosas entre ellos de forma puramente profesional, pero mantenía una batalla diaria contra sí mismo. Le gustaba Jared, pero no quería aprovecharse de él. Jensen se alejó.

A juzgar por el dolor en los ojos de Jared, supo que el joven había visto su ceño fruncido. Trató de actuar con calma, pero sabía que estaba fallando miserablemente. Ignorando la mirada, Jensen se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Estás listo par la presentación de mañana? -Casi gritó la pregunta y quiso abofetearse cuando Jared se encogió. Vio como cogía su tablet y escribía la respuesta. Jensen gimió para sus adentros. Jared le había entregado las notas antes. Sabía que estaba listo.

-Bien, no quiero un trabajo descuidado.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Jensen salió y se dirigió a su oficina. Cuando la puerta se cerró, se agarró la cabeza con las manos. "Eres un jodido imbécil, Jensen Ackles". Quiso gritar por la frustración, pero sabía que Jared lo oiría, igual que cualquier otro de sus empleados. Jensen casi saltó de su piel cuando una voz habló desde lo más profundo de la oficina.

-Te lo he estado diciendo durante mucho tiempo, me alegra ver que por fin te estás dando cuenta por ti mismo. -la voz de Steve contenía una burla indirecta, pero su expresión facial no decía nada.

-Joder, me vas a provocar un ataque al corazón. -Jensen ignoró el comentario de su amigo, mientras se dirigía a su escritorio. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Steve suspiró. -Se te olvidó. -levantó la mano mientras Jensen sacudía la cabeza. -Ni siquiera trates de negarlo.

Jensen suspiró mientras se sentaba. -Es un poco difícil olvidar algo así, Steve. Simplemente no quería pensar en ello. No puedes culparme.

-No, no puedo. -Steve suspiró de nuevo. -No tienes que hacer esto, ¿sabes?

Jensen se puso de pie y se detuvo ante la gran ventana. Miró hacia el tráfico bajo ellos.

-Lo sé, pero es una gran oportunidad, a pesar de que tendré que lidiar con ese gilipollas arrogante. -miró su reloj, todavía tenían tiempo suficiente para cruzar la ciudad y llegar a la reunión.

Steve permaneció en silencio.

-Escúpelo, Steve. No soy Chris, no puedo leer tu mente.

Steve rió y luego se puso serio. -Cuando presentaste por primera vez tu propuesta para ese proyecto, quedó claro que tu equipo y tú no erais lo suficientemente buenos, ¿y ahora? Tres meses más tarde te telefonea personalmente para fijar una reunión y discutir tu diseño, ¿por qué?

Jensen se encogió de hombros. -Quizá nuestra reputación, finalmente, llamó su atención. -no quería expresar una segunda posibilidad.

-¿Le has contado a Jared? -Steve se puso en pie y se abrochó la chaqueta.

Jensen sacudió la cabeza. -Otra razón por la que soy un jodido idiota. -respiró profundamente. -No quiero decírselo. Está empezando a confiar en mí, a sentirse cómodo aquí.

Recibió un resoplido como respuesta. -Y no decirle quién estará en la presentación de mañana, o para el caso quien es el inversor principal del proyecto va a cimentar su confianza en ti al cien por cien.

Jensen no ofreció una respuesta, sino que agarró su chaqueta y regresó a la puerta. Sabía que Chris los estaría esperando abajo, en el coche. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que Steve pasara.

-No contestarme no va a cambiar las cosas, Jensen. -Steve dio una palmada a su mejor amigo en el hombro. -Si esta noche no funciona, Tahmoh Penikett aparecerá aquí, en tu oficina y la persona a la que estás tratando de impresionar, aunque estás fallando de manera espectacular, se dará cuenta de que todo el trabajo duro que ha hecho para su diseño inicial es para la persona que lo hace huir.

Jensen inclinó la cabeza. Después de su encuentro con Penikett en casa de Jared, había hecho que Chris lo investigara con más profundidad. Era bien sabido que Penikett estaba muy metido en eso que él llamaba _lo extraño y lo maravilloso_. Pero más tarde se habían dado cuenta de lo en serio que se tomaba su _hobby_. Tahmoh poseía el mecanismo de Antikythera, encontrado entre los restos hundidos de un barco de carga griego. Era un artefacto de bronce, circular, que consistía en engranajes entrelazados con caracteres místicos grabados en él. Se suponía que era un complicado calendario astronómico. También era dueño del busto de tres mil cuatrocientos años de la reina egipcia Nefertiti y tenía dos de los famosos Huevos de Fabergé en su poder. También tenía artículos más inquietantes en su colección, como el último permiso emitido en 1936 para cazar San (bosquimanos) en África meridional. Aunque Jensen no lo dijo en voz alta, tenía la sensación de que Penikett quería a Jared para su colección. Ser un Emotichromism era algo muy raro, el número de ellos había disminuido dramáticamente en todo el mundo y había menos de dos millones de personas que mostraban sus emociones a través de su color de pelo. Jared, realmente terminaría siendo el _"marido trofeo"_ , si Penikett tenía algo que decir en el asunto. Algo que Jensen se aseguraría que no sucediese nunca.

-Tengo que volver a la oficina después de la reunión. Entonces se lo diré a Jared.

Jensen sabía que Jared se quedaba en la oficina hasta bien entrada la medianoche antes de volver a su apartamento. Jensen y algunos de los cargos más importantes de la empresa se encargaban de que el joven regresará a casa cada noche. Todos sabían que si lo dejaban trabajaría la noche entera.

Steve cerró la puerta de la oficina detrás de ellos y lis dos hombres se dirigieron juntos al ascensor. Ninguno de ellos deseaba la reunión con Penikett, pero tenían que hacerlo.

***********

La sonrisa que tenía Penikett en la cara cayó inmediatamente en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras el último invitado. Tuvo que frenar el impulso para no actuar con rabia. Eso no ayudaría a su causa de ninguna manera, aunque le hiciera sentirse mejor. Se volvió hacia el hombre que tenía a su lado.

  
-Asegúrate de que lleguemos al edificio Ackles incluso antes de lo esperado.

No tuvo que explicar por qué. Haría todo lo posible para tener un rato a solas con Jared.

-¿Vas a decirle al chico lo que sabes? -preguntó David Paetkau a su jefe y amante, mientras caminaban hacia la casa grande. Tahmoh había logrado seducir a un jovencito de la firma de Beaver y había obtenido información que sabía que utilizaría sin dudarlo si fuera necesario. Ambos hombres seguían sin poder creer que Jeffrey Dean Morgan hubiese hecho algo así. Pero, al final, era lo que menos importaba. Lo verdaderamente importante, era como Tahmoh tenía planeado utilizar esa información para su beneficio.

-Todavía estoy contemplando esa idea. Veremos cómo va. -Tahmoh sonrió. -como quiera que vaya la cosa, tendré a Jared para mí.

-¿Todavía planeas compartirlo?

Tahmoh miró al hombre que estaba a su lado. Agarró al rubio de la corbata y tiró de él contra su pecho.

-Sólo contigo. -Acercó más al hombre y lo besó con fuerza. -Tengo una nueva oferta por él.

-¿Cuanto? -siseó David, mientras Tahmoh lo mordía, se empujó más cerca y logró colar una mano en los pantalones de su amante acariciándolo fuertemente. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Tahmoh jadeó y arqueó las caderas hacia delante para tener más contacto. Le encantaba que fuera duro, incluso doloroso.

-Treinta millones. -gimió y se estremeció cuando David tiró fuerte de su polla.

-¿Tiene que estar en buenas condiciones?

-¡No, joder! -gritó Tahmoh. -mientras pueda mostrar sus emociones a través de su cabello, no les importa en qué condiciones este. - empujó al hombre frente a él. -Vamos a follar. -No le dio tiempo a David para que le respondiese, lo agarró de nuevo por la corbata y lo arrastró hacia el dormitorio principal.

***********  
Jensen no se sorprendió al ver a Jared encorvado sobre la mesa de dibujo, cuando entró en la gran oficina abierta donde trabajaba la mayoría del personal de menos edad.

-¿Te das cuenta de que tu trabajo todavía estará aquí por la mañana?

Jensen logró sonreír mientras trataba de mantener una conversación ligera. Notó la forma en que los hombros de Jared se tensaban antes de relajarse. Mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro cuando Jared se volvió hacia él.

Mientras Jared buscaba su tablet para responder, Jensen cerró la distancia entre ellos.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Sus ojos se abrieron, enormes, cuando el pelo de Jared comenzó a cambiar de color. El cabello del joven había cambiado a un rico color marrón oscuro, aproximadamente una semana y media atrás, y se había dado cuenta de que para Jared eso significaba que tenía estabilidad en su vida. El pelo de Jared se volvió más oscuro y Jensen levantó las manos.

-Sólo quería disculparme. He sido un verdadero idiota contigo. Lo siento.

Jensen suspiró mientras el cabello de Jared volvía a ser marrón. Tenía la sensación de que no iba a durar mucho, pero al menos podría reparar lo que había hecho mal. Sonrió cuando Jared giró la tablet para mirarlo.

_"Disculpa aceptada"_.

Una sonrisa real apareció en la cara de Jensen. Acercó una silla y miró mientras Jared regresaba al dibujo con el que estaba ocupado.

-No reconozco este. ¿Es algo nuevo?

Un ligero rubor apareció en los pómulos de Jared y asintió con la cabeza. Podía ver su propio reflejo en la ventana y notó que al menos su cabello permanecía marrón. No podía creer que su pelo hubiera cambiado de gris a marrón. Todavía tenía que hablar con su padre y Genevieve al respecto, pero eso le hacía sentirse mejor y triste al mismo tiempo. Mejor porque significaba que estaba avanzando, pero triste porque sentía como si estuviera traicionando a su madre. Sabía que era ilógico y que no estaba haciendo nada de eso, pero todavía necesitaba la seguridad de que no era el caso. También sabía que los dos estarían muy agradecidos por el cambio. Sabía que estaban preocupados por él.

Jared tomó su tablet de nuevo. Sus dedos trabajaron rápidamente y la empujó hacia Jensen. _"Prométeme que no me cobrarás por el material de oficina"_.

Jensen sonrió ante la respuesta. Le encantaba se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo como para bromear un poco con él.

-No, no te voy a cobrar por el material utilizado. Es bien pasada la hora y todos hemos trabajado en algo personal alguna que otra vez. No haces nada malo, siempre y cuando no interfiera con tu trabajo. ¿Me vas a decir qué es?

Jared sonrió. Se acercó a la tablet y se sonrojó de nuevo cuando sus dedos se rozaron. Rápidamente escribió la respuesta y también adjuntó algo que subió antes de devolvérsela para que Jensen leyera. Intentó medir la respuesta de Jensen, pero el hombre a su lado permaneció estoico. Jared comenzó a preocuparse y buscó la tablet, sólo para encontrar la mano de Jensen cubriendo la suya. Se sonrojó. Su cabello se volvió rosa brillante.

Jensen no podía creer lo que veía.

-Sabes que eres un genio. -sonrió. -Esto es fantástico. Puedo ver que sólo acabas de empezar con él, pero es genial. Seguro que tienes la pasión de tu padre por usar en tus diseños lo que la Madre Naturaleza nos ha dado. Este es otro ejemplo perfecto. -el ojo de Jensen captó el color de pelo de Jared. -¿ Estás avergonzado? -quiso estirar la mano y tocarlo pero logró mantener las manos en la tablet.

Jared resopló molesto. Alzó la mano y presionó los rizos rebeldes hacia abajo. Sabía que no podría cambiarlo durante un minuto o dos.

Jensen se aclaró la garganta. -No hay razón para enrojecer. Esto es realmente bueno. Se que es demasiado tarde para que te gradúes este año, pero el año que viene, cuando termines, tendré que hablar seriamente contigo para que te quedes aquí. Todo el mundo por ahí va a intentar pillarte para que trabajes con ellos. -suspiró. -Hablando de trabajo, hay algo más de lo que necesitaba hablar contigo.

Colocó la tablet sobre la mesa. No quería pero no tenía elección. Jensen se pasó la mano por el cabello, dejando las puntas en diferentes direcciones. Bajó los ojos cuando la mirada de Jared se encontró con la suya y el joven frunció el ceño. Por un momento no tuvo palabras.

Jared buscó la tablet. Por un momento quiso hablar, pero luego sus dedos escribieron la pregunta. Sostuvo la tablet hacia Jensen. _"¿Estoy despedido?"._

Jensen resopló y sacudió la cabeza. - No me voy a deshacer de ti. -se puso de pie. -El proyecto en el que hemos estado trabajando durante las tres últimas semanas es algo muy cercano a mi corazón. Presentamos nuestra propuesta, pero no la aceptaron. Eso fue antes de la fecha límite. - Jensen continuó mientras Jared fruncía el ceño. -Entonces recibí una llamada del propio desarrollador, diciendo que era libre de presentar nuestras ideas de nuevo y esta vez no habían pasado ni dos días cuando el proyecto era nuestro.

_"Eso es extraño"._

Jensen asintió con la cabeza mientras leía esa única línea. -Hay más. -comenzó a caminar. -Te grité antes por nada, pero es más que eso. El desarrollador va a venir mañana para revisar todos los aspectos del diseño. Steve y yo fuimos a su oficina esta noche para ver si podíamos terminar las cosas allí, pero él no ha querido. Vendrá mañana.

Jared no usó la tablet, pero frunció el ceño. No lo entendía. En lo que a él concernía, eso no era algo malo.

Jensen quería gritar por la frustración. No pudo evitar cerrar la distancia entre ellos y se quedó junto a la silla de Jared.

-Conseguimos el trabajo después de que empezaras a trabajar aquí. Conseguimos el contrato por ti.

_"¿Mi padre?"._

Jared se llenó de ira. Odiaba cuando su padre interfería en su vida. Sus manos temblaron un poco.

-No. -Jensen negó con la cabeza. -No, tu padre no ha tenido nada que ver con esto. -Respiró hondo. Se daba cuenta que era pertinente hablarle a Jared sobre el contrato entre él y su padre. Más pronto que tarde. De hecho, ya tenía planeado llamar a Jeffrey al día siguiente para decirle que se retiraba del contrato. Había llegado a respetar a Jared demasiado para pensar si quiera en continuar con ese trato. -No, fue Tahmoh Penikett. -Vio el momento exacto en que Jared se dio cuenta de quien estaban hablando. No quería que Jared huyera, así que Jensen extendió la mano tomando la de Jared. -Lo siento. No sabíamos quién era el desarrollador. Debería haber retirado nuestra propuesta.

Jared sacudió la cabeza. Se acercó a la tablet pero luego se detuvo. -No. - la palabra fue un susurro, pero todavía pronunciada con suficiente convicción. Jared no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión en la cara de Jensen.

-Acabas de hablar. -Jensen negó con la cabeza. -Lo siento, eso sonó raro. Nunca pensé,.. -se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué decir.

Jared se aclaró la garganta. -Es un negocio. Y el negocio es lo primero. -su voz desapareció al final y él se estremeció ligeramente sintiendo como si fragmentos de vidrio se deslizasen por su garganta mientras tragaba.

Jensen asintió y luego sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.  
-No, los negocios no son siempre lo primero. -se alejó. -Me voy a retirar del proyecto.

-NO. -Jared se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. Cuando trató de hablar, su voz se había ido. Quería gritar por la frustración. Volvió a alcanzar la tablet. _"No seas idiota. Perderás_ _demasiado dinero y tu reputación recibirá un gran golpe. Puedo manejarlo"_. Se alegró de no tener que hablar. Jared tenía la sensación de que si hubiese tenido que pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta su voz no se habría mantenido.

Jensen puso los ojos en blanco. -Vi tu reacción hacia él en el acto de caridad, Jared. No de la historia entre vosotros dos, pero está claro que estas más que incómodo con él y no puedo permitir que uno de mis empleados y también alguien a quien admiro se sienta intimidado por un matón como Tahmoh Penikett.

Jared tuvo que morderse el labio inferior. No quería pensar en las manos largas de Penikett. Se estremeció _. "Al cancelar el contrato, o alejándome de él, le das poder. No voy a hacer_ _más eso"._

Jensen se dio la vuelta. Jared había planteado un punto válido.

-Entonces llamarás mañana y dirás que estás enfermo. No podrá hacer nada al respecto.

-N-O, -Jared hizo sonar la palabra y dio un paso para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. _"Preferiría enfrentarme a él aquí, donde no estoy solo"._ Le pasó la tablet a Jensen y sonrió mientras este lo miraba. Tomó el tablet de nuevo. _"Estoy a salvo aquí"._

Durante mucho tiempo, Jensen se limitó a mirar el tablet, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, pero te quedarás cerca de mí o de Chris. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que te pase nada con ese mierda alrededor.

-Trató hecho. -la voz ronca de Jared resonó a través de la oficina silenciosa y los dos hombres compartieron una sonrisa otra vez.

Sin pensarlo, Jensen dio el salto. - ¿Quieres cenar conmigo mañana por la noche? -Se encontró conteniendo la respiración.

Jared sacudió la cabeza, pero alzó la mano mientras Jensen parecía desanimado.

_"Me voy a casa mañana, pero si quieres podemos almorzar, ¿o crees que la presentación va a durar horas?"_

-De ninguna manera, aunque tenga que hacer que Danni se invente una emergencia. Tienen una hora, dos como máximo, eso es todo.

_"Entonces almorcemos"_. Jared tomó la tablet, la apagó y la guardó en su mochila. Miró a Jensen y luego a la puerta de la oficina mientras se la colgaba al hombro. Disimuló un bostezo y pareció avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de que Jensen lo había notado.

-Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

No esperó una respuesta, pero se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina, donde apagó las luces y esperó a que Jared saliera antes de cerrar tras ellos. Ambos caminaron hacia el ascensor en silencio.

Hicieron el viaje a la planta baja en cuestión de segundos y Jared asintió con la cabeza mientras Jensen sostenía la puerta para que saliera a la calle. Esperó a que Jensen se pusiera a su lago antes de empezar a caminar hacia su edificio de apartamentos. Le gustaba caminar con Jensen. Se sentía como si lo hubiesen hecho antes. Muy pronto llegaron a su edificio y sólo entonces se puso nervioso. Jared bajó la mirada hacia los pies.

-Nos vemos en la oficina mañana por la mañana. -Jensen se quedó con las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre sus talones.

Jared sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza extendió la mano hacia la puerta del vestíbulo, pero se detuvo cuando una mano cubrió la suya. Frunció el ceño y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Jensen inclinándose y a cámara lenta su boca se cerró sobre la suya y lo besó. Podía oler el perfume único de Jensen, mezclado con su costosa loción de afeitar y un poco de sudor tras él largo día. Jared sintió que los dedos de los pies se le curvaban por las diferentes sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, jadeo cuando los dientes de Jensen le mordieron el labio inferior y luego su lengua se movió haciendo que Jared desease más. Se acercó más, las manos de Jensen lo atraparon, rodeando su cuello mientras sus cuerpos se fundían. El beso duro sólo unos segundos y luego Jensen se alejó. Dejó a Jared sin aliento.

-Buenas noches.

Jensen sonrió, se volvió y desapareció en la oscuridad. Jared no podía moverse. Sentía un cosquilleo en los labios y se encontró extendiendo la mano para tocarlos. Sonrió. No pudo evitarlo, quería más.  
Con una sonrisa abrió la puerta y entró en el bloque de apartamentos. No podía esperar a la mañana siguiente. Los problemas con Tahmoh Penikett se le olvidaron por ahora.

***********

Jared murmuraba entre dientes mientras abría la puerta de la oficina y buscaba el interruptor de la luz. Sonrió, recordando el tiempo que había pasado con Jensen la noche anterior. No podía creer que hubiese logrado hablar. Se sentía raro al usar la voz de nuevo, pero antes de ir a la cama anoche y después de soñar despierto en la ducha y revivir el dulce beso que habían compartido, Jared se había dado cuenta de que realmente era el momento de seguir adelante. Llamó a su padre y tuvo que admitir que se sentía bien haber podido saludarlo con un _buenos días_ y no con un guiño o un mensaje a través del tablet. Había dejado a Jeffrey sin habla, pero este se había recuperado rápidamente y charlaron unos minutos antes de que la voz de Jared desapareciera de nuevo. Confirmaron sus planes para el fin de semana y Jared no podía esperar a verlo. Tampoco podía esperar para pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga y confidente. Genevieve se iba a poner como loca cuando se diera cuenta de que hablaba de nuevo. Jared se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando a la única persona que no quería ver, especialmente no tan pronto por la mañana.

-Que maravillosa sorpresa. Si estás murmurando, significa que vuelves a hablar de nuevo. Jensen no lo mencionó anoche. Es bueno oír tu voz.

Tahmoh se levantó de la silla alta y se dirigió hacia dónde Jared estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Se tomó su tiempo para estudiar a Jared mientras cerraba la distancia que había entre ellos.

-Tu cabello es marrón. Se ve extraño en ti.

Tahmoh se encogió de hombros y antes de que Jared pudiera reaccionar, lo empujó contra la pared y lo besó con fuerza en la boca.

-Tienes que trabajar un poco tus habilidades besando.

Jared estaba congelado. No podía creerlo y apartó al hombre con cólera. -No. -su voz sonó dura y se dio cuenta de que su cabello se había vuelto naranja profundo, por la desconfianza. Estaba contento de haber conseguido mostrar recelo y no miedo.  
Tahmoh reaccionó de forma educada cuando Jared lo empujó. No era el momento de hacer una escena. Aunque todavía era muy temprano, no tenía ni idea de cuántos empleados habrían entrado ya.

-No seas así. Sólo fue un simple beso. -cerró de nuevo la distancia entre ellos. -Siempre me has gustado, y lo que me gusta, lo consigo. Tengo dinero más que suficiente para mantenerte feliz el resto de nuestras vidas, Jared. ¿Así, que qué dices? ¿Cena y luego sexo tórrido? -una sonrisa feroz apareció en la cara de Tahmoh mientras Jared se sonrojaba profundamente. -¿Todavía eres virgen, muchacho? Me encantaría quitarte tu virginidad. - se rió, alejándose. Había oído el ascensor y sabía que venía alguien. -Piénsalo, haré que el dolor sea bueno. Te haré suplicar pidiendo más. -salió del despacho con una sonrisa en la cara.

Las piernas de Jared se negaron a sostenerlo, mientras se hundía en el suelo. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza y tuvo que esforzarse por respirar. Levantó las piernas hasta el pecho y bajó la cabeza poniéndola sobre las rodillas. Era consciente de que estaba temblando, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería estar aquí, pero no podía moverse ni respirar. Jared se concentró en su respiración, recordando los ejercicios que había aprendido cuando fue intimidado por primera vez. Finalmente, consiguió respirar hondo. Todavía temblaba cuando se puso en pie. Alargó la mano para coger la mochila que se había caído cuando Penikett lo empujó y lo besó. Con cierta dificultad, localizó su tablet y logró abrir la conexión a internet. Abrió un nuevo correo electrónico y sin pensarlo dos veces escribió rápidamente unas pocas frases y lo envió. Miró el reloj, cogió de nuevo su mochila y salió. Era hora de irse. No podía quedarse aquí. Ya no se sentía seguro y era estúpido pensar que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar a Penikett. Estaba claro que no lo era. Fue un error venir aquí. Tenía que irse a casa. De regreso a D.C. donde podía esconderse y olvidarse de todo. Incluso olvidar el beso que había compartido con Jensen. Era lo mejor.

***********  
Jensen hervía de rabia mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. Penikett y el resto de sus seguidores por fin se habían ido. Encontró a Steve y a Chris a su espalda. -¿Que? -gruñó mientras iba hacia la botella de bourbon que estaba en el estante lateral de su despacho. Sin preguntar si querían tomar una copa, se sirvió y la apuró de un trago. Hizo una mueca ante la sensación de quemazón, pero volvió a llenar el vaso.

-Eso no va a resolver el problema. -dijo Steve a su lado.

-No pensaba tan siquiera sugerir que lo haría. -volvió a vaciar el vaso. Alargó la mano por tercera vez, pero una mano cubrió la suya. Casi gruño.

-Suficiente. -fue Chris quien cogió la botella y la sostuvo en la mano.

-No soy un niño, no necesito que tú o cualquiera me diga lo que tengo que hacer. -Jensen cogió la botella de la mano de Chris.

Christian levantó una ceja y Steve resopló. Sostuvo la botella botella por encima de la cabeza. -Entonces deja de actuar como un niño. ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Jared?

Al oír el nombre de Jared en voz alta, Jensen se desinfló. Se sentó en el borde del sillón. -Se fue.

Steve y Christian fruncieron el ceño. -¿Qué?-preguntó Christian, sorprendido. -¿Cuando sucedió eso y por qué?

-Porque soy un idiota. -suspiró Jensen. -Lo besé y se ha ido. -Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

Steve miró a Chris. Chris miró a Jensen. Ambos estaban atónitos.  
-Creo que necesitas empezar por el principio.

Steve rompió el silencio y no objetó nada cuando su marido tomó dos vasos más y llenó los tres. Parecía que iban a necesitarlo.

***********

Genevieve chilló cuando su mejor amigo se acercó a ella después de salir por la puerta de embarque. No le dio tiempo a cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te he extrañado mucho.

Jared la abrazó más fuerte. Quería decirle lo mismo, pero encontró que las palabras se le quedaban atascadas, negándose a salir una vez más. Él siguió abrazándola un momento más antes de bajarla al suelo y dejarla de pie. Bajó la mirada mientras jadeaba. Sabía que había notado el color de su pelo.

-¿Que ha pasado, Jay? -ella usó el apodo de cuando eran pequeños. No podía pasar por alto el hecho de que el cabello de Jared era negro. Significaba que era extremadamente infeliz y era su deber averiguar por qué y hacerlo sentir bien otra vez.

Jared sacudió la cabeza. No podía decírselo ahora. Sacó él tele y rápidamente escribió un mensaje y se lo mostró _. "Necesito algo de tiempo ahora mismo. Te lo diré después. Vamos a_ _casa. Tu apartamento, por favor"_.

Genevieve miró el texto y a su amigo. Algo había ocurrido y lo que fuera, era malo. Se iba a enterar de lo que era y luego iba a patear algún culo. Nadie hería a su amigo y se salía con la suya. Nadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lista del color de pelo de Jared
> 
> Gris - Luto  
> Rosa - Felicidad  
> Naranja profundo - Desconfianza / Sospecha  
> Amarillo - Miedo  
> Negro - Muerte / Infelicidad extrema  
> Marrón oscuro - Estabilidad  
> Lavanda - Sentirse amado  
> Turquesa - Confianza / Seguridad  
> Ciruela - Rabia, ira  
> Rojo - Excitación


	4. Chapter 4

**Ackles Penthouse: 2 meses más tarde**

Jensen juró en voz baja mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su apartamento vestido sólo con un pijama. Era domingo y no eran ni las ocho de la mañana. Ni siquiera podía empezar a pensar quién estaría llamando a la puerta. Sin molestarse en mirar por la mirilla, abrió la puerta. "¿Qué?" Siseó, su voz estaba ronca influenciada por el sueño, había llegado a casa hacía sólo dos horas.

-Rayito de sol -una voz alegre sonó antes de que Misha lo empujara para entrar en el apartamento.

-¿Qué diablos, Misha? -Jensen abrió la puerta. -Fuera. -Había estado evitando a todo el mundo de su entorno, ni siquiera había ido a la oficina las últimas semanas. Había hecho que Danneel pospusiera o reprograma cualquier cita pendiente.

-No, no lo creo. Me has estado evitando a mí ya todos los demás durante semanas, y yo personalmente, ya no voy a ser ignorado. -Misha señaló a su amigo mientras metía la mano en una bolsa grande que traía con él y comenzaba a sacar los víveres que había en ella. -El hecho de que estés tan gruñón me dice que estás sufriendo una resaca. Ve y toma una ducha, prepararé el desayuno. -dio la espalda a Jensen y empezó a sacar cuencos y sartenes de los diferentes armarios.

Jensen abrió la boca para objetar, pero volvió a cerrarla. Eso nunca funcionaba con Misha. Gimió y apoyó con la cabeza contra la puerta de madera antes de cerrarla. "Te odio." Murmuró, pero aún así entró en la cocina y besó la mejilla del hiperactivo hombre.

-Yo también te quiero. -Misha sonrió y comenzó a tararear. Jensen suspiró y arrastrando los pies entró en su dormitorio para ducharse antes de vestirse. Los olores que venían de la cocina hacían que su estómago gruñera.

***********

-Gracias -Jensen suspiró mientras se recostaba en la silla.

A Misha le encantaba viajar por el mundo y, a través de sus viajes, había adquirido unas impresionantes habilidades culinarias. Era un placer comer cualquier alimento preparado por el hombre.

-Un placer. -Con una sonrisa fácil Misha recogió los platos y rápidamente ordenó la cocina antes de llevar otra taza de café a la mesa. -Habla. -Tomó asiento de nuevo.

Por un momento Jensen pensó en hacerse el tonto, pero esa era otra cosa que no funcionaba con Misha. Tomó un sorbo del oscuro café, suspiró, y antes de darse cuenta le contó todo a Misha. Incluyendo las partes del acuerdo de las que Jared no tenía ni idea. Logró detenerse antes de soltar la última parte de la historia. La parte donde lo había jodido todo.

-Ese pobre muchacho -suspiró Misha. -Lo sé, no es un niño. Tiene veinte años, pero aún es inocente y ahora estáis _jugando_ con él tanto tu como su padre. ¿Y con qué propósito? Para que tenga o no la posibilidad de enamorarse de ti. ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando se entere de esto? Casi diría que ha sido traicionado. -Misha se aclaró la garganta. -Hablé con Danni. ¿Ha dicho que Jared había hablado?

Con esa frase, Jensen supo que no tenía otra opción más que contarle a Misha el resto, pero todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarlo. Se irritó por las acusaciones que le había lanzado de jugar con Jared, pero Misha tenía razón. Luego procedió a contarle lo que había pasado entre él y Jared. Como pensó que tenían una oportunidad de estar juntos y como él estaba preparado para anular el trato con Jeffrey. Pero, a la mañana siguiente, todo había cambiado. Había encontrado un correo electrónico de Jared en su bandeja de entrada, con su renuncia diciendo lo contento que estaba por la oportunidad que se le había dado, pero que debido a razones personales tenía que dar por finalizado su contrato. No mencionaba cuáles eran esas razones personales, pero Jensen lo sabía. Fue porque besó a Jared. Fue culpa suya que Jared se hubiese marchado.

Misha permaneció en silencio durante un rato.

-Soy el primero en admitir que tuve poca interacción con Jared, pero por lo que he oído de él, por lo que tú y todos los demás me habéis contado, no puedo imaginármelo simplemente dejando todo así. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo? -Misha alzó las manos en un movimiento calmante cuando Jensen le gruñó. -No estoy diciendo que hicieras nada malo, pero esta claro que tiene que haber algo más. Quiero decir, si tu atención le afectó de forma tan _negativa_ , ¿por qué te eligió para volver a hablar después de un año de silencio? Te estás perdiendo algo, Jensen.

Jensen gimió y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos. -He sido tan jodidamente estúpido. -Murmuró desgraciadamente.

-Llevo años diciendo eso, pero todavía, sigues siendo realmente atractivo. Simplemente no lo entiendo. -Él sonrió. -Me refiero a… sólo mírame ¿Dónde vas a encontrar otro ejemplar más perfecto que yo?

Jensen no pudo evitar reírse. Misha tenía la habilidad de hacerle sentir mejor.

-Tal vez deberías intentar trabajar.

Misha jadeó. -¿Trabajar? ¿Yo? No puedo trabajar. No he nacido para trabajar. No sobreviviría. -Apretó el dorso de una mano contra la frente y usó la otra para abanicarse en un intento de enfriarse.

Jensen se rió de las payasadas de Misha. Su amigo podría no tener un trabajo estable de 9 a 5, pero trabajaba mucho en obras de caridad. Misha también le había dado algo más en que pensar, pero teniéndolo alrededor eso era muy difícil. Se puso de pie y levantó a Misha de su silla.

-Gracias por el desayuno.

Besó a Misha de nuevo en la mejilla y antes de que su amigo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Jensen lo hizo salir del apartamento, cerrando la puerta con seguridad detrás de él. Miró su reloj. Eran las once. Danni no se enfadaría demasiado si la llamaba ahora. Fue al dormitorio a coger su teléfono. Había llegado el momento de averiguar cuál era la razón por la que Jared se había marchado y qué podía hacer para recuperar al joven de nuevo.

***********

Genevieve suspiró y quiso gritar de frustración, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría. No sólo la mirarían como si estuviese loca, sino que haría que Jared se encerrara más profundamente en su concha. Aunque, tenía la sensación de que ya no se podía llamar concha. La descripción más correcta sería muro de una fortaleza

Había sentido una emoción devastadora cuando lo oyó decir su nombre por primera vez. No podía dejar de llorar. Oír la voz de su mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo había sido perfecto. Todavía hablaba, pero muy poco y no todos los días. Casi parecía que no hablaba en absoluto. A ella le pareció que lo había perdido de nuevo.

Lo que más le molestaba era que su cabello gris ahora lucía como la noche más oscura. Había visto fotos de Jared, en su tablet, de las pocas semanas que había estado en D.C., y se había sorprendido al ver su pelo de color marrón chocolate profundo. Se sentía estable en su nuevo entorno. Lo suficiente como para mostrar esa emoción de forma tan clara. Pero, algo había sucedido, algo de lo que él no quería hablar aunque hubiesen pasado dos meses. Sabía que Jeffrey también lo había intentado, sin éxito. Jared había perdido suficiente peso como para que su ropa colgara floja en su cuerpo. También había dejado de dibujar. Ni un simple dibujo, ni un diseño magnífico. Dormía o se sentaba mirando a lo lejos durante horas y horas.

Genevieve no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Se acercó a donde él estaba sentado, en la repisa del balcón del segundo piso, con los pies colgando a un lado. Tenía un gorro en la cabeza, pero podía ver los mechones de pelo que sobresalían. Todavía era negro. Sin decir una palabra, subió a la repisa y se sentó a su lado. Entrelazó su brazo con el suyo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que jugamos juntos. -dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. -Estabas casi cubierto de arena de la cabeza a los pies y no podías dejar de cavar ese agujero. Estabas convencido de que ibas a encontrar algún tesoro enterrado porque habías hallado una vieja moneda. En cuestión de minutos me habías convencido de que los piratas eran reales, que las princesas necesitan héroes y que serias mi mejor amigo el resto de mi vida. El hecho de que tu cabello cambiara de color tantas veces a lo largo de ese día me dejó asombrada, no entendía cómo podías hacerlo. Para mí, era pura magia.

Cuando Jared permaneció en silencio, Genevieve continúo.

-Puedo ser mayor que tú, en años, pero, Jared, tu eres más mayor en sabiduría. Incluso cuando eras ese niño pequeño que me hacía sonreír todos los días tenías ese sentido de la responsabilidad que no podía explicarse. Siempre te asegurabas de que los que te rodeaban fueran felices. Y sino, hacías una misión personal averiguar qué estaba mal y como mejorarlo. -Genevieve suspiró. -Es hora de que dejes que alguien lo haga mejor, Jared. Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Jared estaba relajado cuando Genevieve se sentó a su lado y colocó su cabeza en el hombro. Cuando empezó a hablar, sabía que esta vez no sería capaz de salirse con la suya y no decirle nada. Él quería. Quería compartir lo que había tenido durante unas pocas horas con alguien. Que le dolía el corazón por volver a ver a Jensen. Explicarle lo que había hecho y por qué. No tenía ni idea de si ella lo entendería, pero al menos le escucharía. Aquí, en casa, estaba a salvo. No necesitaba ver a nadie y no necesitaba lidiar con el único hombre al que temía. Jared también estaba cansado de tener miedo. Quería construirse una vida. Respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar. Le contó a Genevieve cada pequeño detalle de Jensen que podía recordar.

***********

**3 días después**

Por una fracción de segundo el teléfono amenazó con deslizarse entre sus dedos, pero Jensen logró sostenerlo y antes de que Jared pudiera incluso hablar, dijo. - "¿Jared?" -escuchó un jadeo y continuó. - “Lo siento”- No tenía ni idea si Jared escucharía lo que tenía que decir, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que conseguir que lo escuchara para poderle explicar que él nunca pensó que el hombre más joven se iba a sentir tan incómodo o incluso amenazado como para que fuera necesario que se marchara.

-No tenía derecho a ir a por ti. Mi comportamiento contigo fue poco profesional. Yo estaba en una posición de superioridad y la use contra ti de una forma indebida.

Tenía que quitarse eso de encima primero. Había descubierto algo de información y tenía la sensación de que sabía la verdadera razón por la que Jared se había ido, pero tenía que asegurarse de que si el chico no quería su atención, no lo perseguiría más. Ya había establecido una reunión con Jeffrey para ese mes. El hombre mayor finalmente había cedido y accedido a verlo.

-¿Jensen?

Jensen frunció el ceño. Pensó que a estas alturas la voz de Jared sonaría más fuerte, pero ahora sonaba aún más débil. Se preguntó si estaría enfermo. La pregunta se le escapó.

-¿Estás bien, amigo?

Jared permaneció en silencio. No tenía ni idea de qué decir. No había esperado escuchar la voz de Jensen. Respiró profundamente. -Sí, gracias. -habló y se estremeció ante su propia voz. Sonaba cruda. Cerró los ojos. Antes de arrepentirse, volvió a hablar. -No hiciste nada malo.

-Lo hice, pero intentaré arreglarlo. -Jensen tragó saliva. –Mañana voy a estar en Nueva York ¿puedo ir a verte, por favor?

Jared se encontró sonriendo. -Sí -contestó sin vacilar-.

-¿La cafetería? -sonó la voz de Jensen a través del teléfono.

-No - susurró Jared. -Mi casa, por favor. -Cerró los ojos por un segundo en un intento de no pensar en Penikett. Esperaba que Jensen no hubiera oído lo desesperado que sonaba.

-Sólo si me mantienes a salvo de tu padre. Jeffrey sigue enojado conmigo. Jensen intentó que sonara como una broma. Había algo en la voz de Jared que lo molestaba.

Jared se las arregló para reír. Sabía que Jeffrey estaba enojado con Jensen y era culpa suya. Todavía tenía que contarle a su padre lo que había sucedió realmente.

-Su ladrido es peor que su mordisco. -Hablar de su padre le hizo darse cuenta de otra cosa. Jared suspiró. -He cambiado de opinión, nos encontraremos en la cafetería. –tenía que demostrarle a su padre que Jensen no era el problema, pero lo más importante, tenía que dejar de esconderse. Tenía que empezar a enfrentar sus problemas y reunirse con Jensen era sólo el primer paso. Se aseguraría de que Tahmoh Penikett no apareciera nunca más en su vida. Jensen sonrió aunque Jared no podía verlo.

–No te estoy preguntando si estás seguro. No quiero que vuelvas a cambiar de opinión. -Miró su reloj. -¿mañana a las tres de la tarde?

-Nos vemos a las tres, Jensen.

Jared sonrió y sin esperar a que Jensen terminara la llamada, él mismo colgó. Se volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero luego frunció el ceño cuando alguien pasó rápidamente. No tenía ni idea de quién era y estaba claro que la persona no quería ser vista. Jared caminó en dirección a la persona desaparecida cuando su teléfono sonó. Era Genevieve. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a enviarle un mensaje, tenía que contarle lo que había pasado. Jared olvidó por completo la figura apresurada que había visto.

***********

**Residencia Penikett**

David Paetkau sonrió al terminar la llamada. Por fin habían obtenido la información que buscaban. Se volvió hacia el hombre que tenía a su lado.

-Jared se encontrará con Ackles mañana a las tres.

Los ojos de Tahmoh se agrandaron. -¿Estás seguro?

-Sí -David sonrió.

Su amante había estado más que malhumorado los últimos dos meses. Especialmente cuando Jared parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Al principio pensaron que había ido con la familia de su madre muerta a San Francisco, pero luego descubrieron que estaba en Nueva York y desde allí sabían que estaba en casa, pero nunca abandonaba la mansión. Tanto él como Tahmoh habían intentado en numerosas ocasiones tener acceso a la casa, pero sin éxito. Eso había sido hasta hacía una semana cuando habían encontrado al hijo de un directivo en una posición muy comprometida con otro hombre, cuando su boda con una hermosa mujer se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. Había sido fácil chantajearle para que mantuviera un ojo en Jared y les contara todo lo que averiguara. Finalmente había saldado su deuda.

-¿Dónde se encontrarán? -Tahmoh cogió los pantalones. Tenía la polla dura, pero por el momento lo ignoró.

-En una cafetería. –Tahmoh levantó la mano cuando David se puso rojo. -La primera vez que se conocieron también salieron a una cafetería. La confitería de Shep. -sonrió.

-Bien. Consigue a Jared antes de que se reúna con Ackles. Quiero que esté aquí, con nosotros, mañana por la noche.

-¿Todavía planeas venderlo?

Tahmoh sonrió. -El comprador vio algunas fotos de Jared cuando estaba en D.C. Aumentó su oferta. Al final de la semana, nuestras cuentas bancarias habrán engordado.

***********

**Tarde siguiente**

Jared salió rápidamente del coche y entró en la cafetería. Llegaba con veinte minutos de antelación y quería mantener los nervios bajo control. Finalmente le había explicado a su padre lo que había pasado. Jeffrey había estado visiblemente molesto cuando supo que Jared había tenido problemas en el pasado con Penikett. Sin demora se había puesto en contacto con Jim para obtener una orden de alejamiento contra el hombre. Jared quería pensar que era un poco exagerado, pero algo le decía que era lo correcto, así que lo aceptó.

Su padre también le informó que tenía una reunión con Jensen ese mes. Jared pudo ver que había algo más en la mente de su padre, pero el hombre mayor no le dijo qué era lo que le molestaba. No le pareció extraño cuando Jeffrey lo invitó a la reunión, concluyendo que se trataba de su empleo con Ackles Architecture.

Jared encontró un sitio en la parte trasera de la cafetería y se sentó. Sonrió al camarero y pidió una taza de café para calmar sus nervios. Iba a ver a Jensen de nuevo. Sólo esperaba que el hombre comprendiera la razón de su abrupta partida. Cuando llegó el café Jared tomó un largo sorbo y cerró los ojos. Hacían la mejor mezcla de café de Nueva York, según su opinión. Siguió bebiendo y al mismo tiempo se desplazó por su tablet. Quería realmente hablar con Jensen, pero sabía que después de haber estado hablando anoche durante más de dos horas con su padre, su voz no duraría. No oyó que la puerta se abría y se sobresaltó al mirar hacia arriba. Jared intentó ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Tahmoh se cerró alrededor de su muñeca.

-No quieres hacer una escena, Jared. -Tahmoh sonrió, pero no soltó el agarre que tenía sobre su muñeca.

-Déjame ir -Jared trató de alejarse, pero silbó cuando el hombre sentado a su lado aumentó la presión.

-Ahora, no seas un mocoso, Jared. Dame una oportunidad para explicarte por qué estoy aquí, y si cuando termine, no quieres estar en mi compañía, te dejaré marchar. -Hizo como si frotase el pulso de Jared cuando el camarero se acercó. Con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, ordenó un té de Oolong. Miró la taza vacía de Jared y le pidió otro café. Mantuvo un ojo en él, como desafiándolo a hablar

-¿Qué quieres? -Siseó Jared.

-¿Yo? No mucho. Unos minutos de tu tiempo para empezar.

-No -Jared trató de ponerse de pie.

-Siéntate, -Tahmoh torció la muñeca de Jared con fuerza. -Si no lo haces, no te gustarán las consecuencias. -Sin soltarlo, sacó su teléfono y se lo pasó. La pantalla fue desbloqueada y mostró una foto de Genevieve. Estaba atada y sus mejillas golpeadas. Tahmoh habló antes de que Jared pudiera decir nada. -Ella será liberada y no se le hará daño si escuchas lo que tengo que decir. Incluso te diré personalmente dónde está. -movió la mano, apretando fuerte otra vez-. Ahora, ¿estás dispuesto a escucharme?

-Te arrancaré los miembros uno a uno. -Jared habló con los dientes apretados-. Estaba temblando con fuerza mientras la rabia lo atravesaba. Su cabello cambió a un púrpura profundo y respiró con fuerza.

Tahmoh simplemente se encogió de hombros. -Ya veremos. Ahora, voy a soltar tu muñeca, pero te quedarás. Si no, nunca verás a tu amiga de nuevo. ¿Entendido?

Jared no quería hacer más que darle un puñetazo en la cara al hombre, pero no podía arriesgar la vida de Genevieve, así que asintió con la cabeza. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Tahmoh y soltó la muñeca de Jared. Se mofó de su preocupación mientras observaba el moretón rojo que rodeaba la muñeca del chico.

-Lo besaré para que te sientas mejor. -ofreció y se rió cuando Jared estiró la mano para agarrar su camisa, pero en el último momento retrocedió. -Buen chico. Parece que todavía puedes ser entrenado. -Se rió de nuevo. –Pero primero vamos a la parte de los negocios. -Se inclinó hacia atrás y tomó un sorbo de su té. Suspiró con satisfacción.

-¿Sabías que Jeffrey planea retirarse dentro de un año? -preguntó Tahmoh. Cuando Jared frunció el ceño, sonrió. -Sí, tu querido padre se retirará a finales del próximo año, pero en lugar de entregarte su imperio, tiene otros planes. Tahmoh se inclinó hacia delante. -Pero déjame preguntarte esto primero. ¿Sabías que fueron tu padre y Jim Beaver quienes se acercaron primero a Ackles para que te ofreciera trabajo?

Jared frunció el ceño. -No es verdad.

-¿No? -Tahmoh rió y sacó algunos papeles del interior de su chaqueta. -Puedes leerlos más tarde, si quieres, pero en la última página, ¿las firmas de quién ves? -Tarareó cuando Jared tomó los papeles y fue a la última página. Sonrió al ver la expresión de su cara.

-No significa nada.

-Por supuesto, porque no lo has leído. Pero, déjame que te ponga de relieve algunas cosas. -señaló el contrato en manos de Jared. Cuando el joven se lo entregó, lo abrió por una de las páginas. -Léelo. -Se sentó y esperó.

Jared comenzó a leer. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un contrato de transferencia de acciones. Por el aspecto de las cosas su padre iba a transferir la mayoría de las acciones de su negocio a Jensen al final de un plazo específico. Miró la fecha. La transacción estaba programada para completarse un año después de que él comenzara a trabajar en la compañía de Jensen. El siguiente párrafo llamó su atención y se puso pálido al leerlo. El párrafo establecía algunas condiciones suspensivas. Podía sentir como la sangre desaparecía de su rostro mientras leía el acuerdo. Las manos de Jared temblaron mientras volvía a buscar la página donde se encontraban las firmas. No podía ser verdad. No quería creerlo.

-Oh, te lo aseguro, es verdad. Tu padre te ha chuleado. A cambio de quitarte de en medio, no sólo te vendió, sino que también vendió las acciones de su negocio a Jensen Ackles, sólo para sacarte de su vida. -Tahmoh se inclinó hacia delante. -¿No es hermoso? -se rió con fuerza. -Y pensabas que yo era el tiburón sin escrúpulos. -Meneó la cabeza y empujó la segunda taza de café intacta hacia Jared. –Bebe.

Sonrió cuando Jared tomó la taza y tragó más de la mitad del lodo negro de una sola vez. Tahmoh se echó hacia atrás y permaneció en silencio. Miró todas las emociones que jugaban en la cara de Jared, pero lo más importante, miró al cabello de Jared. El pelo del joven se negaba a asentarse en un solo color. Un momento era de un naranja profundo, para luego desvanecerse hasta volverse gris, antes de convertirse en negro y luego color ciruela. Siguió cambiando y por un momento Tahmoh quiso cerrar los ojos, ya que le mareaba. Miró a Jared mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

-Cuidado, -tomó la muñeca de Jared de nuevo y tiró de él poniéndolo de pie. Señaló al camarero. Sin decir una palabra, David entró en la confitería y después de unos cuantos comentarios bien hechos, sacaron a Jared de la pequeña tienda y entraron en un coche que estaba esperando.

Jared trató de resistirse, pero no podía mover los brazos. Se sentía muerto de cansancio e incluso mientras su lento cerebro trataba de decirle que se escapara, su cuerpo se negaba. Estaba fuera de juego incluso antes de que Tahmoh y David entraran en la parte de atrás con él. Tahmoh enderezó su chaqueta y miró a David.

-Que empiece el juego. -Miró a Jared que estaba entre los dos. -Estoy pensando en quedármelo. ¿Qué piensas?

Fue el turno de David de sonreír. –Sería una mascota fantástica. No tengo nada que objetar si quieres quedártelo.

-Vamos a entrenarlo bien y luego lo haremos desfilar delante de su padre y de Ackles. Será el final de Jeffrey Dean Morgan y de Jensen Ackles. -Ambos hombres se rieron cuando se instalaron a ambos lados de Jared. Tahmoh bajó la cabeza de Jared para que su cara estuviera justo en su entrepierna. -Se ve bien así.

David Paetkau tarareó de acuerdo. -¿Podemos quedarnos con la chica?

-No, úsala si quieres, no la mates, pero deshazte de ella. Podrá decirle a Jeffrey quién tiene a su querido chico. Ojalá pudiera ver su cara, pero me conformaré con lo que tengo. Jared es perfecto y con unas cuantas buenas folladas, se volverá más perfecto. Sólo para nosotros.

***********

Jensen volvió a mirar su reloj. Se suponía que Jared estaría aquí hacía diez minutos y todavía no había señales de él. Había verificado su correo electrónico, su teléfono e incluso llamado a Danni, pero no se sabía ni una palabra de él. Volvió a golpear la pantalla de su teléfono y frunció el ceño. Respiró hondo y luego marcó el número de Jared. Fue directamente al buzón y Jensen terminó la llamada sin dejar ningún mensaje. Por un momento, se preguntó si Jared lo habría dejado plantado, pero sabía que eso no sucedería. Respiró hondo y marcó el número de Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Sus tripas se revolvieron, tenía la sensación de que algo malo le había sucedido a Jared, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser.

-¿Jeffrey? -Jensen cerró los ojos. -Creo que le ha pasado algo a Jared. No se ha presentado a nuestra cita. -asintió con la cabeza. -Te esperaré a ti y a la policía. Estoy en la confitería de Shep.

Jensen se recostó en su asiento. Su día se acaba de ir al infierno y en ese momento no podía ver de que manera arreglarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lista del color de pelo de Jared 
> 
> Gris - Luto  
> Rosa - Felicidad  
> Naranja profundo - Desconfianza / Sospecha  
> Amarillo - Miedo  
> Negro - Muerte / Infelicidad extrema  
> Marrón oscuro - Estabilidad  
> Lavanda - Sentirse amado  
> Turquesa - Confianza / Seguridad  
> Ciruela - Rabia, ira  
> Rojo - Excitación


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues aquí dejo el último capítulo de esta bonita historia. Siento mucho la tardanza pero se han juntado varias cosas y por eso me he retrasado tanto. Espero que lo disfrutéis  
> De nuevo agradecer a la autora por permitirme hacer la traducción  
> Hasta la próxima

**Ubicación no divulgada**

Jared gimió y trató de darse la vuelta. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su cabeza palpitaba al ritmo de su latido cardíaco. Logró abrir los ojos y siseó cuando las brillantes luces hicieron que fuese casi imposible ver. Siguió entrecerrando los ojos hasta que su vista, finalmente, se acostumbró a la luz brillante y por un momento deseó no poder ver. Se encontraba en una habitación grande. No había ventanas y tenía una sólida puerta de acero. El único mueble de la habitación era la cama en la que estaba colocado. Sus manos estaban esposadas por encima de la cabeza al cabezal de hierro forjado. Estaba desnudo, con una sábana pegada a sus pies. Le parecía que debía sentir pánico, pero era como si sus emociones estuvieran apagadas. Se sentía aislado dentro sí mismo. Parpadeó varias veces.

Jared consiguió respirar hondo y levantó la cabeza. Había cierta tensión en sus hombros que indicaban de que había estado en la misma postura más tiempo del que pensaba. Miró su cuerpo. No veía nada diferente, ni sentía ningún dolor, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera sido asaltado. Cerró los ojos un segundo y agradeció no tener, en ese momento, capacidad para entrar en pánico. "Tienes que salir de aquí, Jared." Se dijo y retorció las muñecas. No se movieron, no es que él esperaba que lo hicieran. No iba a ser tan fácil. Echó otro vistazo y vio el lento parpadeo de una cámara en la esquina opuesta. Jared miró directamente a la lente.

-Desátame, maldito bastardo. ¡Déjame ir! No quiero estar aquí. No tienes derecho a mantenerme aquí.

Jared siguió gritando hasta que su voz desapareció. Para ese momento tenía las muñecas en carne viva de retorcerlas tratando de liberarse de las esposas. Estaban muy maltratadas. Nadie vino por él.

***********

**Hospital General: Ciudad de Nueva York - 1 día más tarde**

Jensen corrió por el largo pasillo. Sabía que Christian estaba justo detrás de él mientras corrían hacia la sala de espera de Emergencias. Se detuvo en seco justo fuera de la habitación y respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta. "¿Jeffrey?" Jensen cerró la distancia entre ellos.

Jeffrey miró sus manos. Estaban manchadas de rojo y las metió en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-¿Qué has averiguado?

-El camarero de la confitería confirmó finalmente que Jared estuvo allí ayer. Llegó solo, pero se unieron dos hombres. Uno, se sentó con él, el otro se quedó de pie en la puerta. Estuvieron allí unos quince minutos antes de que los tres salieran de la tienda. Según el camarero, Jared no caminaba demasiado firme.

Christian había hecho el informe. No agregó que casi aplastó al tipo contra la pared cuando el tío declaró, inicialmente, que no había visto a Jared. Incluso había ido más lejos y les había dicho que se fueran, que llamaría a la policía si seguían hostigándolo. Sólo cuando empezó a aplicar presión, el adolescente finalmente cedió y confesó que Jared había estado allí el día anterior, pero que le dieron cien dólares para que se callara. En ese momento, Christian lo golpeó y luego llamó a la policía para asegurarse de que lo acusaran de obstrucción a la justicia. Todavía estaban en la confitería cuando Jeffrey les telefoneó con noticias de Geneviève.

-¿Confirmó la identidad de Penikett? -Jeffrey no se dio la vuelta.

-Sí -contestó Jensen. Todavía estaba furioso con el adolescente que había mentido, cuando el día anterior, le había preguntado por Jared. -El camarero hizo una declaración a la policía. -Suspiró. -Aún no están dispuestos a actuar, ya que sostienen que en ningún momento dio la impresión de que Jared los acompañara de manera forzada. -Gruñó por la frustración. -¿Hay alguna noticia de Geneviève?

-¿Y el hecho de que le tuvieran que ayudar? ¿No es suficiente? -Jeffrey se dio la vuelta. Ignorando la pregunta de Jensen, momentáneamente.

Christian levantó una mano. –Dicen que, tal vez, Penikett le estaba ayudando, pero también han dicho que seguirán tratando de ponerse en contacto con él y preguntarle sobre el paradero de Jared. -Tomó un respiro. -La policía no ha encontrado extraño no poder contactar con Penikett. Después de todo, es un hombre ocupado. Tengo a uno de mis contactos sentado frente a su casa. En el momento en que aparezca, me lo hará saber. -No pensaban dejar nada al azar.

Jeffrey se apoyó contra la pared y miró a Jensen. -Cuando vi a Geneviève caer en la acera, pensé que estaba muerta. Había perdido tanta sangre. -Sacó las manos de los bolsillos. –Apenas estaba consciente y le daba igual estar sangrando, sólo quería que yo supiera que Jared estaba en peligro. No era consciente del tiempo que había pasado. Para ella, todavía era ayer. -No podía describir el sentimiento de temor que se había asentado en él cuando él cuando la había visto.

-¿Ha podido describir a alguien? -preguntó Christian.

-No. No ha reconocido a nadie, pero sí ha mencionado un nombre. David. Se las arregló para decirme que los chicos que la secuestraron estaban hablando por teléfono con un tipo llamado David.

-¿Conoces algún David? -preguntó Jensen.

-El amante de Penikett es David Paetkau. No sé mucho acerca de él. -Jeffrey dio la información, con la voz privada de cualquier emoción.

-Tener otro nombre es bueno. -Christian colocó la mano en el hombro de Jeffrey. -Tener una confirmación adicional de que Penikett está realmente involucrado es genial. Me pondré en contacto con mis amigos y empezaré a buscar, personalmente, propiedades a nombre de Paetkau. Encontraremos a Jared. -Christian se volvió hacia Jensen. Odiaba que su amigo estuviera tan quieto. No podía salir nada bueno de eso. -¿Qué estas esperando?

-Necesito encontrarlo, Chris. -Jensen apretó los puños.

-Y lo haremos, Jensen. Sabes que lo haremos. -Christian pudo ver que Jensen estaba a punto de explotar. Desearía tener tiempo para llevarlo al gimnasio y que pudiera desahogarse. -Tienes que aguantar, Jared te necesitará cuando lo traigamos de vuelta.

Sabía, que aunque Jared y Jensen no habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro. Había sido Geneviève quien lo llamó con el número de Jared. Dijo que estaba cansada de verlo deprimido. Ya era hora de que Jensen actuase e hiciese feliz a su amigo. La sincronización no podía haber sido más perfecta, ya que esto había sucedido justo cuando Misha había intervenido con Jensen. Les hizo revisar el material de seguridad del día de la presentación. Jensen casi se salió de sus casillas cuando vio lo temprano que Penikett llegaba a sus oficinas. Ambos vieron cómo entraba en la oficina donde Jared trabajaba y cómo el joven lo encontraba dentro, inesperadamente. No tenían ni idea de lo que había ocurrido dentro de la oficina, pero ambos hombres pudieron ver el más puro terror en la cara de Jared cuando este salió más tarde. Jensen se había culpado a sí mismo, era su trabajo y el de Steve conseguir que su amigo se pusiera de nuevo en pie y traerlo de vuelta. Jensen ya se había asegurado de establecer una reunión con Jeffrey para salir del trato. Pero, ahora todo se había vuelto del revés y una vez más Penikett parecía ser el bastardo que estaba detrás de todo. Cuanto más pronto llegaran a Jared, más pronto tendría el privilegio de arrancarle a Penikett las extremidades.

***********  

**Ubicación no divulgada: Día 3**

Jared no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había despertado la primera vez. Ya no sentía hambre, pero la sed que experimentaba le hacía llorar. Todavía seguía en la misma cama, el colchón debajo sucio, ya que no podía evitar sus funciones corporales. La habitación olía a sudor, orina y sangre mientras Jared seguía tirando de las muñecas, las profundas laceraciones sangraban, pero no era suficiente para soltarlo de las ataduras. Sus brazos estaban entumecidos; por ahora. O bien se sentían como plomo, o enviaban rayadas de dolor, espasmos arriba y abajo, estaba tan mal que sus manos se volvieron inútiles doblándose en forma de garras. Ya no tenía voz. Al principio maldijo, luego suplicó y finalmente pudo gritar, pero eso no lo ayudó.

Se las arregló para levantar la cabeza de la delgada almohada al oír algo. Jared miró hacia la puerta. Su respiración se aceleró al darse cuenta de que había alguien al otro lado. Por un momento esperó que fueran a rescatarlo, pero entonces la puerta se abrió. Jared se dejó caer sobre la cama.

\- Pensaba que te sentirías extasiado al vernos -dijo Tahmoh mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él. Se dio cuenta de que el color de pelo de Jared era amarillo claro y se preguntó qué significaría.

-Quizá si el infierno se hubiera congelado -dijo Jared mientras el cabello cambiaba a un amarillo brillante.

“Su voz no suena mejor, pero al menos todavía tiene ese humor sarcástico.” Tahmoh caminó hacia la cama y antes de que Jared pudiera reaccionar, le dio un revés en la cara. -Ten modales.

Jared no pudo evitar volverse y escupir la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca justo en la cara de Tahmoh. La saliva ensangrentada aterrizó en la esquina de su boca y lentamente se deslizó hasta que se detuvo en la barbilla de Tahmoh.

-Pequeño pedazo de mierda, -David empujó a su amante a un lado, agarró a Jared por el cabello y lo levantó. Sin preocuparse, lo sujetó con una mano y con la otra empezó a golpearlo con el puño. Jared no podía defenderse incluso cuando trataba de alejar su cuerpo de los golpes. Se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Un golpe en un lado de su cabeza lo hizo ver las estrellas, mientras que el siguiente le quitó el aliento cuando el hombre logró romperle la nariz. Sintió que se le abría la frente y que la sangre le cegaba. Se dio cuenta vagamente que Tahmoh estaba hablando y luego la mano que lo sostenía por el pelo lo soltó y se dejó caer de costado. Aún logró levantar la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera puedes luchar tus propias batallas, Tahmoh. –Se pasó la lengua por los dientes, uno de ellos parecía suelto. Tenía la sensación de que no sabían lo que significaba su cabello amarillo y estaba agradecido por eso. Todavía estaba asustado, pero al menos podía actuar con valentía.

-Eres un insolente. -Tahmoh hervía. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las arrojó a David. –Deja que pierda. Es hora de que aprenda la lección. -Comenzó a desabrocharse las mangas de la camisa y dobló ambas por encima de los codos.

Jared supo que su mundo se reduciría a sólo sentir dolor, mientras David lo sacaba de la cama. Estaba tan débil que sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas. Tahmoh no esperó, le dio una patada en el costado, robándole a Jared el aliento con una patada. Jared logró alejarse antes de que la segunda patada pudiera alcanzar su objetivo, pero no pudo evadir la tercera y gruñó cuando una de sus costillas cedió. Jared trató de ponerse de pie, pero Tahmoh siguió pateándolo, haciendo que fuera imposible encontrar algún punto que lo ayudara a levantarse. Su coordinación fue minada y no pudo conseguir nada que desequilibrase a Tahmoh.

-Peleas como una chica, vamos chico duro, tienes la boca muy grande, ven, pelea conmigo. -Tahmoh se burló de Jared, golpeándolo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, tirando de su cabello y pateándole los brazos. -Vamos, muchacho, levántate, ¡pelea conmigo! -rugió.

La comprensión de que no saldría vivo, hizo que Jared encontrara sus pies. No tenía nada que perder. Se tambaleó a unos pasos de distancia, pero luego se volvió, y antes de que Tahmoh pudiera reaccionar, bajó y lo asaltó. El factor sorpresa estaba de su parte, ya que ninguno de los dos hombres esperaba el movimiento y se lanzó fuerte contra Tahmoh, su impulso fue lo suficientemente grande como para golpear con fuerza al hombre mayor contra la pared. Se las arregló para levantarse y lanzó a Tahmoh lejos de él cuando el hombre estaba encorvado.

Jared se movió tan rápido como su cuerpo lo permitió y logró darle una patada Tahmoh en el costado antes de que David estuviera sobre él y lo levantara arrojándolo al suelo. Gritó cuando su brazo izquierdo se rompió e incluso antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, David lo levantó y lo golpeó contra la pared. Jared siguió luchando, recibiendo algunos golpes, pero el haber estado sin comida y sin agua lo había debilitado y la adrenalina que lo había mantenido en pie se desvaneció rápidamente. Gritó mientras Tahmoh golpeaba con el talón de la bota en su mano derecha. Trató de alejarse, pero David lo acorraló, golpeándolo y pateándolo. Jared no tenía ni idea de cuánto duró la paliza antes de que David lo golpeara con el puño en la cabeza y todo se oscureciera.

***********

**Hospital General: Día 4**

Jensen abrió la habitación privada y mientras Jeffrey asentía en su dirección, entró.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que descansaste? -preguntó mientras le entregaba una gran taza de café.

Jeffrey se encogió de hombros. -Bien, la noche anterior a que Jared fuera secuestrado. -Se acercó a la cama y sonrió a la dormida Genevieve. -Sus padres finalmente están en camino. Estaban atrapados en Medio Oriente. Estará encantada de tenerlos con ella.

-¿Todavía se siente culpable? -Jensen cogió una de las dos sillas que había en la habitación. Geneviève creía que si hubiera ido con Jared a su cita, las cosas habrían sido de otra manera. Jensen compartía la misma opinión, pero no como ella pensaba. Geneviève creía que el secuestro no habría ocurrido. Jensen sabía que el secuestro habría tenido lugar y Geneviève estaría muerta. No hubiese tenido oportunidad de escapar.

-Creo que está empezando a darse cuenta de que tal vez tengas razón. Tengo la sensación de que se aferrará a esa culpa hasta que encontremos a Jared y lo traigamos a casa. -Jeffrey tragó saliva. -¿Vamos a traerlo a casa, Jensen? -Por un momento, Jeffrey sonó perdido.

-Te hice una promesa, Jeffrey, y cumplo mis promesas. -No añadió que con la formación de Christian en las Fuerzas Especiales, se asegurarían de que Tahmoh Penikett y quienquiera que estuviera con él, nunca volviera a ver la luz del día. -Sé que ahora no es el momento adecuado para hablar, pero tenemos que discutir el contrato que acordamos.

Jeffrey miró a la Geneviève dormida un momento. -Estaba equivocado incluso al considerar tal acuerdo. Si estás de acuerdo, lo declararé nulo y sin valor. Sin embargo, todavía tengo la intención de retirarme a finales del próximo año. Estoy más que dispuesto a negociar una venta de acciones contigo, vendiéndote las acciones necesarias para el control de la empresa.

Jensen asintió con la cabeza. -Creo que ambos actuamos deprisa. Jared no es un objeto. Ambos tenemos un montón de explicaciones, especialmente por mi parte, que dar. Pero, ¿no crees que las acciones para el control de la empresa deberían ser para él?

Jeffrey sacudió la cabeza. -Él no las quiere. Dice que no quiere sentarse en las reuniones de la junta, o entretener a los tontos. Prefiere dibujar y crear planos. Voy a hacer una disposición especial en el contrato para que si deseas revender las acciones, él siempre tenga la primera opción para comprarlas de nuevo.

Jensen asintió con la cabeza. Iba a responder cuando llamaron a la puerta y Christian entró. Por la mirada en la cara de su amigo, supo que había problemas.

-¿Que está pasando?

-Necesito hablar con los dos. -Miró hacia la cama. -En privado.

Ambos hombres asintieron y los tres salieron de la habitación en silencio. Se dirigieron a la sala de espera y Christian cerró tras ellos. Permanecieron junto a la puerta puerta, para asegurarse de que nadie entraba.

-¿Que esta pasando?

-¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Andreas Mold y a su familia, Jeffrey?

Jeffrey frunció el ceño ante la inesperada pregunta. -El padre de Andreas trabajó para mi padre, son como parte de mi familia. ¿Por qué?

-¿Y al hijo, Garrick? -Christian tenía cara de póker mientras hacía las preguntas.

-Garrick creció con Jared. Se casa a finales de mes ¿Por qué, Christian, qué diablos está pasando? -Jeffrey comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-El señor Mold me ha llamado esta mañana y él y Garrick vinieron a verme. Fue a través de Garrick que Tahmoh supo dónde estaría Jared. -Christian sacó un sobre. -Aquí hay una copia firmada de la declaración de Garrick. En resumen, David Paetkau, encontró a Garrick en una posición extremadamente comprometida con otro hombre. Parece que David no sólo sabía quién era, sino también su relación contigo y con Jared. Chantajeó a Garrick. Y en lugar de denunciarlo, Garrick entró en pánico. Oyó la conversación que Jared tenía con Jensen, aceptando reunirse en la cafetería y se puso en contacto con David para darle la información. –terminó Christian.

-Joder. -Jeffrey se sentó pesadamente en una de las duras sillas de plástico. -¿Sabía él que también se habían llevado a Geneviève?

Christian sacudió la cabeza. -Esa es la razón por la que decidió hablar. No sabía que iban a secuestrarla.

-¿Estás diciendo que sabía que se iban a llevar a Jared? -Jeffrey se puso de pie.

-No, le dijeron que sólo querían hablar con él. -Christian se sentó y miró a Jensen. El hecho de que su mejor amigo estuviera tan tranquilo, no era un buen augurio.

-Si estaba tan preocupado por Geneviève, ¿por qué esperar cuatro días? -La voz de Jensen rompió el silencio.

-Se fue directamente después de llamar a David y darle la información, se llevó a su novia durante un par de días. Él le dijo lo que estaba pasando y decidieron cancelar la boda. Cuando regresó esta mañana, se enteró de lo que había pasado. -El teléfono de Christian sonó y él respondió. Una sonrisa feroz apareció en su rostro. Terminó la llamada e hizo una segunda. Habló en voz baja.

-¿Qué está pasando? -Jensen se puso de pie.

-Encontramos la ubicación de Paetkau. Esperemos que Tahmoh y Jared también estén allí.

-¿Cómo y dónde están? -preguntó Jeffrey mientras los tres hombres salían de la sala de espera.

-Paetkau le dio un número a Garrick para que lo llamara cuando tuviese información sobre Jared. Era un número que no teníamos y Garrick con mucho gusto nos lo dio. Hemos logrado rastrear el número a través de varios satélites. Está en Norwich, en el condado de Chenango.

-Alrededor de dos horas en coche. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? -Jensen se dirigió hacia los ascensores.

-Fácil, he contactado con un par de amigos. Están más cerca. Van a ver como están las cosas y me avisarán. -Christian levantó una mano cuando Jensen quiso objetar. -No podemos entrar con armas de fuego si Jared no está allí. Necesitamos saber exactamente dónde está. Los atraparemos.

-¿Vas a compartir esto con la policía? -Jeffrey necesitaba asegurarse de que Penikett y Paetkau fueran llevados ante la justicia.

-No pensaba dejarlos vivir el tiempo suficiente como para involucrar a la policía. –respondió Jensen rápidamente.

Jeffrey miró a los dos hombres. -¿Y entonces? ¿Estais dispuestos a matar a dos hombres y ser como ellos?

-Si crees que voy a perder el sueño por eso, te equivocas.

-No, vamos a hacerlo bien. -Jeffrey cerró la distancia entre ellos. -No voy a involucrarme en un asesinato.

Jensen miró a Jeffrey durante mucho tiempo, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. -Incluiremos a la policía.

Jeffrey se relajó. Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo y lo cogió. –Es la madre de Genevieve. Tengo que contestar. Mantenedme al tanto.

-No dijiste que no los mataríamos -observó Christian mientras Jeffrey se alejaba. Jensen se encogió de hombros.

-Avísame cuando tengas más información. Voy a disponer un helicóptero. Dos horas es demasiado tiempo para conducir.

Dejó a Christian de pie en el pasillo. Era el momento de llevar a Jared a casa.

***********

**Norwich, Chenango County: 6 Horas más tarde**

Jensen miró mientras el grupo de ex-Fuerzas Especiales se preparaba. Había cumplido su promesa y se lo había dicho a la policía, pero no les dijo que ya estaban en el antiguo almacén convertido en oficinas que ahora estaban abandonadas. Tenían unos cuarenta minutos antes de que apareciera la policía y para ese momento Jensen quería que Jared estuviera a salvo.

-Sé que no hay manera en el infierno de hacer que te quedes fuera, pero si te hacen daño o mueres, yo personalmente te patearé el culo.

Christian entregó a Jensen un chaleco Kevlar y sacó una Glock de la parte posterior de sus pantalones. –Está registrada a mi nombre. -Golpeó a Jensen en el hombro. Se puso su chaleco antibalas y giró la gorra que llevaba en la cabeza. -Vamos a hacer esto. -El equipo entró.

***********

Jared gruñó mientras se las arreglaba para girar de modo que estuviera a medias sobre su espalda, de medio lado. No podía ver debido a la hinchazón de sus ojos. Se estremeció por el frío y supo que era el resultado de no haber tomado ningún alimento ni cualquier otra sustancia. Su respiración era muy superficial, ya que no se atrevía a respirar hondo. Tenía por lo menos tres costillas rotas en cada lado y le daba la sensación de que si tosía, su pulmón se perforaría. La sangre le goteaba por la nariz. No estaba seguro, pero sospechaba que los oídos también le sangraban. Le palpitaban y los sentía pesados. No podía oír bien, era como si cada sonido pasara por un largo túnel antes de llegar a él.

Acunó los brazos contra su pecho. Tenía el izquierdo roto, mientras que su mano derecha palpitaba. Estaba seguro de que los dedos índice, medio y anular estaban rotos después de que Tahmoh golpeara repetidamente su bota sobre ellos cuando lo golpearon casi hasta la muerte. Jared logró sonreír y luego gruñó. El único golpe de David lo dejó inconsciente, pero horas más tarde, estaban de vuelta, y esta vez Tahmoh estaba incluso de peor humor. Lo había asaltado de nuevo, pero por lo que Jared podía recordar, David se quedó quieto a un lado y sólo miró. Trató de luchar, pero con las múltiples lesiones que ya había sufrido en la primera ronda, había poco que pudiera hacer. Entonces Tahmoh se subió los pantalones de un tirón y David se movió para unirse a la fiesta. Algo dentro de Jared se quebró. No tenía idea de lo que pasó, pero a pesar de tener un brazo y varios dedos rotos, se aseguró de dar todo lo que tenía. Sabía que le buscaban a tientas, y no podía detenerlos, pero no fue más allá. Al final, fue Tahmoh quien perdió la paciencia y le golpeó en la cabeza hasta que se volvió a desmayar. Desde que recuperó la conciencia, después de eso, no había visto a nadie más.

Jared se estremeció cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Con su limitada visión y a duras penas, pudo distinguir, al menos, a tres hombres vestidos de negro. Sus oídos hacían que fuera imposible oír bien y se sacudió cuando uno de ellos extendió la mano y lo tocó. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se internaban en la habitación. Jared no pudo evitar intentar alejarse, pero le dolía demasiado. Debió de gemir, porque otra figura se agachó junto a él. Podía ver que los labios del hombre se movían, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía oír nada. Quiso llevar la mano a la oreja, pero no pudo. Manchas oscuras aparecieron frente a sus ojos y sintió que se inclinaba hacia los lados. Alguien puso una mano contra su piel. La mano se sentía fresca contra su piel y se preguntó si tenía fiebre. Un dedo alzó la barbilla y se dio cuenta vagamente de que estaba mirando un rostro familiar. “¿Jensen?” Sus ojos giraron y no supo nada más.

***********

Jensen precipitó a la habitación donde el equipo le había informado que habían localizado a Jared. Encontró a uno de los amigos de Christian, Mark, sentado junto a Jared. Mark frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo está? -preguntó Jensen preocupado. Sabía que Mark había sido médico de campo. Jensen tomó su lugar, pero Mark se mantuvo cerca.

-Tiene fiebre. -Respondió Mark, cuando Jensen tomó la cara de Jared. Se alegró de notar que una mirada de reconocimiento pasó por los ojos de Jared, mientras susurraba el nombre de Jensen antes de que el joven se desplomara, inconsciente.

-¿Qué mierda? -preguntó Jensen con preocupación mientras se inclinaba para mantener a Jared derecho contra su pecho.

-Está bien, ha aguantado más tiempo de lo que pensaba. –respondió Mark mientras buscaba en el equipo médico que tenía con él. –A simple vista, yo diría que está muy deshidratado, y su brazo izquierdo y los dedos derechos están rotos. No me sorprendería que tuviera una conmoción cerebral con todas las heridas que se ven en su cara. -Mark no agregó que estaba preocupado por la sangre que salía de los oídos de Jared, o por el sonido sibilante que se escuchaba cuando Jared respiraba . Podía ver que algunas de las costillas de estaban rotas y por los grandes moretones que había visto en la parte baja de la espalda y en el costado, sospechaba de alguna hemorragia interna e incluso de daño en los riñones.

-¿Lo has arreglado para que venga un helicóptero de Medivac?

-Sí, -Jensen buscó su propio teléfono y llamó al piloto. La llamada no duró mucho. -Están a diez minutos.

-Bien. -Mark ayudó a Jensen a bajar a Jared al suelo. La cama era mejor, pero no quería mover a Jared demasiado. Siguió hablando con Jensen, explicándole lo que estaba haciendo y por qué, y justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron dos paramédicos, estaban listos. Mark frunció el ceño al ver a Christian detrás de ellos. Por la mirada en la cara de su amigo algo había salido mal. No se sorprendió cuando Jensen habló. Estaba claro que él también lo había visto.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Jensen.

El equipo se había dividido en dos cuando llegaron al almacén. El se quedó con el grupo que estaba encargado de encontrar a Jared, mientras que el equipo de Christian fue a por los dos hombres que buscaban.

-Se escaparon. –Christian gritó la última palabra. -La policía los está persiguiendo. -Continuó explicando lo que había sucedido mientras los paramédicos trabajaban en Jared. -Parte de la estructura estaba cerrada con una sólida puerta metálica. Tuvimos que volarla. Era la única manera de pasar. Después todavía tuvimos que buscar habitación por habitación y utilizaron eso como ventaja para escapar. Lo siento.

Jensen no estaba contento con las noticias, pero habían encontrado a Jared y eso era más que suficiente.

-Conseguimos lo que vinimos a buscar. La policía los encontrará. -Tomó su teléfono de nuevo. -Necesito que Jeffrey sepa que encontramos a Jared. Arreglaré seguridad adicional para Jared y también para Genevieve hasta que sepamos en que punto nos encontramos con respecto a Penikett y Paetkau. 

-Bien. -Christian se hizo a un lado cuando los paramédicos de Medivac sacaron a Jared. Golpeó a Jensen en el hombro. -Lo recuperamos, estará bien.

Jensen sonrió cansadamente. -Lo trajimos de vuelta. -Se quitó el chaleco Kevlar y le volvió la espalda a Christian.

-Gracias. -No esperó una respuesta, siguió a los paramédicos fuera del edificio y saltó al helicóptero. No dejaría a Jared fuera de su vista, a menos que no pudiera ayudar.

Christian miró mientras el helicóptero desaparecía en la distancia. Era consciente de que la policía quería hablar con él, pero podían esperar unos segundos más. Tenían lo que querían y eso era lo más importante.

***********

**Hospital general: 3 días después del rescate**

Jensen llamó suavemente antes de entrar. No le sorprendió encontrar a Jeffrey sentado en la silla.

-¿Cómo está?

Tomó asiento al lado de la cama de Jared y extendió la mano, colocándola en la frente de Jared, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Jared tenía tres costillas rotas en el lado derecho, cuatro en el izquierdo. Una casi perforó el pulmón. Los riñones habían sufrido daños importantes y al principio, el personal del hospital no fue muy optimista e incluso habló sobre un posible trasplante. Había sufrido una conmoción de tercer grado y debido al dolor que experimentaba lo mantuvieron bajo sedación durante el mayor tiempo posible. El sangrado en los oídos era el resultado de un traumatismo craneal, pero los médicos estaban satisfechos con su progreso. También tenía los tímpanos rotos. Su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado y los dedos a su mano derecha estaban atados. Había perdido peso como resultado de la deshidratación, por lo que le pusieron una gran cantidad de solución salina, lo que también había ayudado un poco con los riñones, que finalmente comenzaron a trabajar de nuevo. El resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de contusiones y abrasiones. Sanarían con el tiempo. Jared necesitaría ayuda hasta que sus brazos estuvieran mejor, pero al menos, ahora los médicos eran optimistas y esperaban una recuperación completa. Físicamente en cualquier caso. Emocionalmente era un tema diferente.

-Todavía drogado hasta las cejas. Se despertó unos segundos hace una hora, pero no dijo una palabra. -Respondió Jeffrey desanimado.

Los hombros de Jensen se hundieron. En los tres días que habían pasado, Jared había conseguido despertar un total de cuatro veces y Jensen no había estado allí cuando esto había sucedido. Había escuchado a Jeffrey decir que Jared se mantenía despierto durante un minuto o dos. Ambos hombres estaban preocupados, pero los médicos les aseguraron que estaba bien. Que era la manera que tenía el cuerpo de Jared de curarse a sí mismo. Estaban aún más preocupados por el hecho de que el color de cabello de Jared cambiaba a amarillo, naranja y negro. Estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni de que estaba a salvo. Jensen sabía que Jeffrey había tratado de hablar con Jared cuando estaba despierto, para asegurarse de que supiera que estaba a salvo, pero parecía que no podía llegar hasta él.

-¿Christian me dijo que recuperaron los cuerpos? -Jeffrey rompió el silencio.

-Sí, la unidad de rescate y recuperación de la policía finalmente llegó allí cuando el tiempo se aclaró. Tanto el cuerpo de Tahmoh como el de David estaban atrapados dentro del coche. Parece que se quemaron hasta morir. -Jensen no sentía simpatía alguna hacia los dos muertos. -Christian habló con alguien que conoce en la morgue. Harán un análisis del ADN de los cuerpos para asegurarse.

Jeffrey asintió con la cabeza. -Eso es bueno. -Se puso en pie. -Voy a ver a Geneviève, su doctor quiere darle de alta hoy. -Jeffrey miró a Jared. -Ella se va a ir con sus padres a Oriente Medio.

Jensen suspiró. Geneviève estaba sufriendo de estrés postraumático y no lo estaba llevando nada bien. Había intentado visitar a Jared al día siguiente del rescate, pero tuvo un ataque de pánico tan severo que tuvieron que sedarla.

–Ella volverá. -Logró sonreír. -No la conozco bien, pero por lo que he visto, no se va a quedar quieta. Necesitará tiempo para volver a ser ella misma pero después, entiendo que será difícil mantenerlos a ella y a Jared separados.

Fue el momento de Jeffrey para sonreír. –Han sido amigos desde siempre. Se necesitarán el uno al otro para superar esto.

-Yo también estaré allí para Jared. –respondió Jensen.

-Lo sé, y estoy agradecido por eso. -Se aclaró la garganta. -Sé que quieres pasar algún tiempo con Jared, así que me voy a casa durante unas horas.

-Gracias, Jeffrey. -Jensen tomó asiento y suavemente acunó la mano izquierda de Jared con la suya. Esperó a que Jeffrey se fuera antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Ahora que estoy cerca es momento para que empieces a despertar. Estás empezando a acomplejarme. –bromeó Jensen.

No esperaba una respuesta, pero se sintió decepcionado cuando Jared permaneció inmóvil. Jensen se echó hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar. Le contó a Jared todo sobre el nuevo proyecto que había acordado con Danneel y las aventuras de Misha y cómo el hombre casi había sido arrestado. Jensen siguió hablando, queriendo llenar de tranquilidad y esperanza a Jared y que se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo. Y que estaba a salvo.

***********

Jared frunció el ceño. Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado. No quería nada más que permanecer donde estaba, pero algo le seguía insistiendo. Trató de ignorar el sentimiento, pero se hizo más fuerte. Ya no era sólo un sentimiento, sino que podía distinguir los sonidos a su alrededor. Por un lado, deseaba que se callaran, quería dormir, pero por otro lado quería oír lo que decían. Se concentró fuertemente. Sólo pudo oír una voz y por un momento se preguntó si se habría dejado la televisión encendida. Era como si la voz lo atrajera hacia él. Sentimientos de miedo y desconfianza entraron en su mente, pero extrañamente, él permaneció tranquilo y finalmente respiró hondo y abrió los ojos. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces ya que su visión estaba borrosa, pero luego vio quién era y no pudo evitar relajarse. Estaba a salvo. Jared frunció el ceño de nuevo. No podía recordar por qué necesitaba sentirse seguro, pero ver a Jensen era lo que necesitaba. Tragó saliva una vez.

-¿Jensen? -Su voz era suave, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los ojos de Jensen se abrieran de golpe. Jared sonrió mientras Jensen se daba cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Jensen sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Jared. -Jensen se puso en pie de un salto y antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir otra palabra, se inclinó y besó a Jared directamente en la boca. Sólo después de que compartieron un beso ardiente se retiró.

–Jared, -repitió el nombre y luego se sentó de nuevo. Todo iba a salir bien.

***********

**Hospital general: 5 días después del rescate**

Jared alzó la vista cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y sonrió.

–Jensen, -saludó al otro hombre de forma amistosa. Habían pasando mucho tiempo juntos desde que había despertado hacía dos días. Podía, sin embargo, ver que había algo que molestaba al otro hombre, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era y eso lo ponía nervioso.

Jensen se acercó a Jared y lo besó largo rato. Era consciente de que Jared había descubierto que estaba ocultando algo. El color de pelo de Jared no se acomodaba, y sabía que era por su culpa. Había hablado con Misha durante mucho tiempo y su amigo incluso lo amenazó con violencia física si no se reunía y hablaba con Jared. Sabía que Misha tenía razón, pero era tan difícil.

-Me estás poniendo nervioso. -Jared finalmente rompió el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba. La cabeza de Jensen retrocedió y luego asintió.

-Lo siento. -Se alejó de la cama y empezó a caminar. -Hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? -Jared sabía que sonaba infantil, pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro.

-¡Joder, no! -Jensen sacudió la cabeza con énfasis. -No, pero tengo la sensación de que después de que escuches lo que tengo que decir, tal vez no quieras volver a verme. -Tomó la mano de Jared cuidadosamente con la suya. -Todo lo que te pido es que me des una oportunidad de explicarte todo antes de que reacciones, por favor.

Jared miró a Jensen durante mucho tiempo antes de asentir con la cabeza. -Lo prometo.

-Gracias. -Jensen respiró hondo, inclinó la cabeza y luego comenzó a explicar.

Todo el tiempo, Jared permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba. Cuando Jensen dejó de hablar, Jared no sabía qué decir. Sabía que Jensen lo miraba esperando que dijera algo, pero no podía encontrar las palabras necesarias para hablar. Tembló ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos para conseguir que su respiración acelerada estuviera bajo control.

-¿Jared? -preguntó Jensen preocupado mientras Jared seguía mirándolo sin decir nada.

Jared volvió a abrir los ojos. -Penikett me habló de eso, pero no lo creí. No lo podía creerlo de mi propio padre. Me usó para conseguir un comprador para la compañía. Me vio nada más que como a una puta. -Su cabello se volvió negro.

Jensen quería objetar, decir que no era así, pero después de hablar con Misha, así como con Steven, Christian y Danni, sabía que eso era lo que pasaba. No era cosa suya explicar las acciones de Jeffrey. Eso era algo que Jared y su padre tenían que resolver. Tenía que concentrarse en su situación y lo que tenía que hacer para arreglarlo.

-Todos a nuestro alrededor nos dijeron que estamos haciendo las cosas mal. En lo más hondo de mi ser, estaba de acuerdo, pero empujé esa voz profundamente en un intento de ignorarla. Para mí era una clara transacción económica. Al tener la mayoría de las acciones de la compañía de Jeffrey, mi propia empresa estaría finalmente en el mapa. -No tuvo en cuenta las emociones humanas. No tuvo en cuenta que se enamoraría del tímido hombre que tenía un increíble talento y era tan dulce. Jensen se aseguró de decirle a Jared eso también.

Jared se apoyó contra la pila de almohadas. Se sentía vacío, usado. No quería lidiar con eso. Miró a Jensen mientras este hablaba de nuevo.

-Ya he quedado con Jeffrey para hablar y anular del contrato, lo hice incluso antes de besarte la primera vez. Por desgracia, ambos tenemos los horarios tan apretados que no pudimos reunirnos. También quería hablarte del contrato, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que me odiaras. He sido un cobarde. Tuve tiempo más que suficiente para decírtelo. Quiero decir, te dije quién era el inversor, así que ¿por qué no podía simplemente hablarte sobre el contrato? Lo siento, Jared. Lo entenderé si no quieres volver a verme.

-Tuve tiempo más que suficiente para pensar en todo lo que Penikett me dijo después de que me secuestró. Confía en mí, yo estaba enfadado y herido y en modo de negación. Ahora, ahora estoy agradecido de estar vivo. -Jared se movió ligeramente sobre la cama. -Necesito tiempo para arreglar las cosas, por favor, ¿me darás eso?

Jensen sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Besó a Jared una vez más y luego salió de la habitación.

***********

**6 Meses después: Mansión Morgan - Nueva York**

Jensen sonrió cuando Jared resopló molesto. Se apoyó contra la pared y miró como su amante se ponía frente al espejo de cuerpo entero e intentaba colocarse la corbata en el cuello. Se había dado cuenta rápidamente, de que Jared odiaba usar lazos alrededor del cuello cualquiera fuera su forma. Jensen sonrió ante ese pensamiento y se adentró en la que era su habitación durante ese fin de semana. Había sido la habitación de Jared cuando era niño y Jeffrey la había convertido en cuarto de invitados no mucho después de que Jared se hubiera mudado con él. Parecía que quería asegurarse de que Jared no pudiera regresar a casa.

Pensar en el momento en que Jared se había mudado con él calentó su corazón. Jared no contactó con él durante casi un mes. En ese tiempo, Geneviève había regresado y los dos se habían vuelto inseparables de nuevo. Fue la diminuta mujer quien, una vez más, cogió las riendas y los unió de nuevo. Todavía tenían cosas de las que hablar y durante un tiempo la relación de Jared y Jeffrey también fue difícil. Pero lo resolvieron y funcionó para mejor.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Jared se quitó la corbata del cuello. -Odio estos estúpidos trozos de tela. Hemos avanzado tanto con la tecnología, pero todavía tenemos que usar corbatas. Esto es tan antiguo. ¿Por qué estuvimos de acuerdo con esta cena formal? 

-Porque Geneviève te convenció y ¿me estás diciendo que soy viejo? -Jensen se deslizó detrás de Jared mientras cogía el ofensivo pedazo de tela de la mano de Jared.

Jared rodó los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo un débil rubor apareció en sus mejillas y sacudió la cabeza. -Nunca diría eso. -Miró a Jensen a través del espejo.

-Bueno, porque puedo prometerte que no soy viejo. -Jensen besó el cuello de Jared y se puso detrás de él. Se aseguró de acercarse a Jared y sonrió mientras el cabello del de veintiún años cambiaba del color de lavanda que tenía hasta hacía un segundo, a un profundo rojo cuando sintió la polla endurecida de Jensen en su espalda.

Jared gruñó. No estaba seguro si era por vergüenza, o por lujuria. No podía tener suficiente del hombre que estaba tras él y dio un paso hacia atrás, sólo para asegurarse de que la polla de Jensen estaba contra su raja. Jensen se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Jared. Estaba siendo difícil de conseguir. Tal y como estaba, Jared ya tenía que doblar las rodillas para que Jensen pudiera ayudarlo. Parecía que Jared había sufrido otro brote de crecimiento, aunque bastante tardio y Jensen tenía la sensación de que su joven amante pronto sería mucho más alto que su propio 1,85.

-¿Estás pensando en bajar con ese cabello? -bromeó en voz baja. Mantuvo los ojos en el espejo mientras ataba el nudo en la corbata de Jared.

Jared puso los ojos en blanco. -No es mi culpa. Eres tu el que está causando esto. -Empujó contra Jensen, cerrando la brecha entre ellos, lo que ocurrió cuando Jensen dio un paso atrás después de atar la corbata de Jared.

-¿Y por qué demonios estás vestido ya? -se alejó de Jensen para recoger su chaqueta.

-Porque, pensé, cuanto antes bajemos y nos mezclemos con el resto, más pronto podremos volver otra vez y continuar con nuestra propia celebración privada. -Jensen cerró la distancia entre ellos y alisó la chaqueta de Jared antes de abrocharla.

-Yo pensé que cuanto más nos quedáramos aquí, menos tendríamos que estar abajo y luego podíamos volver. -Jared se encontró sonrojándose de nuevo. Todavía le resultaba difícil tentar a su compañero, pero sabía que Jensen estaba excitado y le encantaría tenerlo nuevamente desnudo junto a él.

Jensen movió la cabeza y se inclinó. Sus dedos se dirigieron hacia la chaqueta cerrada y la volvió a abrir. Agarró la corbata de Jared y tirando de ella lo empujó hasta que llegaron a la cama.

-Me gusta más tu idea. -Jensen giró sus cuerpos y cuando Jared aterrizó con un golpe en la cama, él lo siguió.

Sus manos pronto quitaron chaquetas y camisas mientras caían sobre la cama. Ellos querían probar, tocar, sentir y en pocos segundos se encontraron desnudos otra vez. Jared se arqueó ante el contacto de Jensen mientras la boca caliente de su amante rodeaba su goteante polla. Gimió y trató de mover las caderas, pero Jensen lo tenía sujeto de ellas.

-Por favor, joder, por favor -le pidió Jared mientras Jensen aumentaba lentamente la presión alrededor de su polla, sus dientes raspando levemente la parte superior antes de que él lo llevara más profundo hasta que su nariz tocó el vello púbico perfectamente arreglado y luego tragó saliva -¡Joder! –gritó Jared.

No podía importarle menos que hubiera huéspedes en la casa que pudieran oírlo. Podía sentir su liberación arremolinándose en el fondo del estómago. Su espina dorsal hormigueó y supo que estaba a pocos segundos de disparar su carga.

–Jensen -trató de apartar al otro hombre, pero Jensen chupó más fuerte y la visión de Jared se volvió blanca cuando se perdió en la felicidad de éxtasis. Jensen siguió succionándolo hasta que su polla saltó y se estremeció cuando Jensen lo lamió suavemente.

Todavía no podía ver claramente cuando un lubricado dedo penetró en su agujero. Gimió cuando sus piernas se abrieron más, dando a Jensen acceso a su santuario más interior.

-Todavía estás tan abierto de antes, Jay -susurró Jensen antes de añadir un segundo dedo y se inclinó para atrapar a Jared en un beso abrasador.

-Me encanta esto -Jared alzó las caderas y se estremeció cuando los dedos de Jensen se deslizaron más profundamente. -Fóllame, por favor. -Gimió cuando los dedos de Jensen rozaron su sensible próstata.

-Planeaba hacer eso. -Jensen arrastró los dedos sobre el punto dulce de Jared una vez más antes de retirarlos. Se las arregló para ponerse el lubricante en la polla y luego enganchó una de las piernas de Jared alrededor de su cintura, mientras que levantó la otra más alta, dejándolo abierto. Arrastró la punta de su miembro por la pequeña abertura y luego empujó hacia adelante. Ambos hombres gimieron mientras Jensen se hundía lentamente en el cuerpo de Jared hasta que alcanzó el fondo. Se miraron el uno al otro y luego Jensen empezó a moverse. Siguió el mismo ritmo lento que utilizaba para hacer volar la mente de Jared. Quería que sintiera cada golpe de su polla. Se aseguró de mantener las embestidas largas, rozando la próstata de Jared con cada golpe. Pronto este se retorcía debajo de él, su polla, de nuevo, dura como una roca, goteando presemen sobre sus apretados abdominales.

-Me estás matando -dijo Jared, jadeando, agarrando los hombros de Jensen mientras este se deslizaba lentamente por su canal. Trató de arquearse hacia arriba para que Jensen se moviera un poco más rápido, pero su amante no pensaba hacer nada de eso.

-Te estoy amando, -respondió Jensen y se inclinó, incorporando a Jared para besarlo fuertemente. Se estremeció cuando este apretó su músculo interno, haciendo que su canal se estrechara más alrededor de su polla. Aumentó la fricción y se inclinó hacia delante. Sonrió. -¿Quieres?

-Por favor, -suplicó Jared y jadeó mientras las caderas de Jensen se movían hacia delante acelerando el ritmo. La carne golpeaba, mientras Jensen mantenía las poderosas embestidas, los dos hombres gemían y se tocaban, luchando por encontrarse. La mano de Jensen se enroscó alrededor de la polla de Jared y bombeó siguiendo su propio ritmo.

-¡Joder! -gritó Jensen mientras su liberación lo dominaba. Perdió el control sobre el ritmo que llevaba, sus caderas estaban temblorosas mientras se vaciaba en el estrecho canal de Jared.

Jared jadeó cuando Jensen lo ordeñó en un segundo orgasmo. Las piernas de su amante cedieron y Jensen aterrizó pesadamente encima de Jared. Ambos hombres jadeaban con dificultad.

-Ahora tienes que rehacer mi corbata de nuevo. -Jared suspiró cuando finalmente consiguió tener su respiración bajo control, pero no hizo ningún intento de moverse. Jensen le dio otro beso fugaz en los labios.

-Creo que también hemos arrugado nuestros trajes. ¿A menos que sólo quieras bajar con una corbata?

Jared soltó una carcajada. -No lo creo.

Se las arregló para ponerse de pie y arrastró a Jensen con él. Se vistió de nuevo con otro traje, y pronto se encontró ante el espejo. Jensen se puso a su espalda y una vez más ató su corbata.

-Te quiero, Jensen Ross Ackles-Padalecki. -Su pelo rojo había cambiado de nuevo al siempre presente color de lavanda.

Jensen lo abrazó por detrás. Se miraron en el espejo.

-Te quiero, Jared Tristan Morgan Padalecki-Ackles.

Jared sonrió. –Eso suena muy pedante, pero vale la pena.

-En efecto. No puedo esperar para empezar a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Jensen empujó a Jared a sus brazos mientras se besaban de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que podría ser incluso más tarde de lo que habían previsto, pero como era la recepción de su boda, seguramente podrían llegar unos minutos tarde. Tenía la sensación de que la mayoría de los invitados no se daría cuenta, y si alguno lo hacía, no le importaba. Era la primera noche de su nueva vida juntos e iba a ser perfecta.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lista del color de pelo de Jared 
> 
> Gris - Luto  
> Rosa - Felicidad  
> Naranja profundo - Desconfianza / Sospecha  
> Amarillo - Miedo  
> Negro - Muerte / Infelicidad extrema  
> Marrón oscuro - Estabilidad  
> Lavanda - Sentirse amado  
> Turquesa - Confianza / Seguridad  
> Ciruela - Rabia, ira  
> Rojo - Excitación


End file.
